Le destin de Méropée
by Sophie Rostochine
Summary: Voici l'histoire de Méropée Throckmorton, future madame Lestrange, au cours de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Voici comment une jeune Serdaigle, grisée par l'amour et le pouvoir, a basculé peu à peu dans les ténèbres. Rodolphus, Narcissa, Bellatrix Lestrange..
1. Prologue Méropée Throckmorton

**Bonjour à tous. Ce premier chapitre est en fait un prologue à ma fiction sur Méropée Throckmorton, future Lestrange. L'idée de ce récit est né alors que je rédigeais un OS sur ce même personnage.**

**J'espère que ce premier jet vous donnera envie d'en lire plus. N'hésitez pas à commenter.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante ce matin-là et l'air pollué de Londres n'arrangeait en rien l'état de santé déjà chancelant de Cassiopée Throckmorton. La jeune femme était allongée dans son lit et n'avait même plus assez de force pour prononcer le moindre sortilège et lui permettre ainsi de rafraîchir ne serait-ce qu'un peu la pièce. Elle entendait sa fille Méropée s'agiter de l'autre côté du mûr, dans l'autre et ultime pièce de leur petit et modeste appartement. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre et l'état de santé de la vieille Throckmorton avait obligé la jeune adolescente à dormir sur le canapé du salon-cuisine. La nuit, elle ne dormait pas, non seulement parce que sous les toits, il faisait encore plus chaud la nuit que le jour mais en plus, les ressorts du canapé lui martyrisaient le dos, l'obligeant souvent à dormir recroquevillée contre l'accoudoir.

Comme elle regrettait son grand et confortable lit de Poudlard. Même si elle se plaignait souvent du bruit de ses autres comparses de chambrée, ce n'était rien en comparaison des râles constants qui émanaient de la chambre de sa mère mourante. Car du haut de ses quinze ans, elle savait que sa très chère génitrice rejoindrait prochainement son défunt mari. Bien évidemment, les onéreux médicomages n'avaient eu de cesse de la rassurer, de lui dire qu'elle passerait l'été mais l'esprit pragmatique de la jeune Serdaigle ne la trompait pas, d'ici la fin de l'été, elle sera orpheline et contrainte de demeurer chez ses cousins, les Carrow. Souvent, dans un sursaut d'égoïsme, elle se surprenait à attendre ce moment avec impatience. Non pas que la perspective de vivre sous le joug des jumeaux Amycus et Alecto soit alléchante mais vivre dans une vraie maison avec une pièce à elle serait une première pour la jeune fille. Parfois, au cours de ses nuits sans sommeil, elle se prenait même à rêver qu'elle pourrait elle aussi faire partie du cercle des « grands » de Poudlard, de ces Serpentards beaux et riches que ses cousins ne cessaient de qualifier d'amis. Bien sûre, les Throckmorton étaient une famille de sang pure, mais comme chez les moldus, il y avait des classes sociales et la famille Throckmorton se trouvait aussi bas dans cette hiérarchie que l'on pouvait l'être sans être sang-mêlé. Les Carrow eux, étaient un peu plus élevés socialement parlant, ils avaient de l'argent mais ne pouvaient en aucun cas se comparer aux grands noms qui habitaient les songes de Méropée, les Lestrange, les Black , les Malfoy, les Rosier, les MacNair et autres Yaxley. A l'école, elle lorgnait discrètement du côté des Serpentards et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier ceux qui avaient été placés dans cette maison. Méropée se souvenait encore avec aigreur de sa répartition, lorsque le Choixpeau ne lui avait pas trouvé les qualités nécessaires pour être placée dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Elle se souvient du regard moqueur d'Alecto qui lui avait, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, intimé l'ordre de ne jamais mentionner leur lien de parenté. Sa frustration n'avait été que plus grande quand elle se rendit compte que la noblesse sorcière ne se mélangeait pas aux autres maisons. Ainsi, Regulus Black et Evan Rosier qui se trouvaient dans sa classe, ignoraient sans doute son existence bien qu'elle soit sang pure et cousine avec leurs amis. C'était là le grand malheur de Méropée, celui de n'être personne et son premier jour à Poudlard avait vu ses maigres espoirs d'appartenir à une maison prestigieuse, s'évanouir.

La jeune Throckmorton n'avait en effet rien d'un personnage hors du commun. Elle n'avait guère le charisme et la prestance de Bellatrix Black ou même la beauté de Narcissa Black, également dans son année. Elle faisait partie de ces filles qui ne sont ni laides ni belles, de ces filles qui ne peuvent espérer se faire remarquer qu'à la lueur d'un détail pourtant ignoré jusqu'alors. Méropée était bien peu de choses, c'est vrai, mais si elle avait eut des amis, ils lui auraient sans doute loué son intelligence et son élégance naturelle. Malheureusement, ces deux qualités ne sont guère considérées comme essentielles pour une jeune femme de quinze ans et seul un œil expert pouvait voir le joyau qu'était réellement la Serdaigle.

En ce jour de juillet donc, Méropée avait décidé de nettoyer l'appartement, son oncle ayant en effet décidé de venir rendre visite à sa sœur. N'ayant pas encore l'autorisation d'utiliser la magie, elle dû se contenter de la méthode moldue mais heureusement, la superficie de son appartement de la contraignit pas à sacrifier une journée entière à la tâche. A 15h00 précise, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, sans doute Nathaniel Carrow, son futur tuteur. Il était grand et mince, comme sa sœur, sa nièce et son fils. Par une curiosité de la nature, Alecto avait quant à elle, développé un corps aux antipodes de celui de sa famille. La jeune sorcière était plutôt petite et ronde avec un visage angélique qui tranchait radicalement avec sa vraie nature, sadique et autoritaire.

L'aîné des Carrow jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux autour de lui avant de poser son regard sur Méropée. Il la jaugea un instant comme pour prendre la mesure de ce qui l'attendait.

« Bonjour Méropée. Ta mère est-elle réveillée ? » La jeune sorcière sourit, heureuse de voir quelqu'un s'intéresser enfin à elle.

« Bonjour mon oncle. Elle ne reste jamais éveillée très longtemps, la fin est proche je crois. » Le vieux Carrow contempla un instant la jeune fille de 15 ans et acquiesça.

Nathaniel posa son chapeau melon sur l'une des deux chaises qui se trouvaient au milieu de la pièce principale avant de se rendre dans la chambre de sa sœur. Méropée prit place sur l'autre chaise et attendit patiemment que son oncle ne réapparaisse. Elle avait de la sympathie pour le vieil homme qui lui témoignait toujours un minimum d'affection bien qu'elle attribuait plus volontiers à la pitié qu'elle suscitait en lui plutôt qu'à un réel sentiment affectif, mais elle s'en contentait.

Nathaniel Carrow sortit de la chambre quelques minutes à peine après y être rentré. Il était encore plus blême qu'en arrivant.

« Elle délire complètement. » Murmura-t-il, ignorant totalement le regard curieux de Méropée.

« Depuis combien de temps est-elle dans cet état ? » La jeune Serdaigle haussa les épaules. Elle ne savait pas très bien puisque sa mère n'avait guère évolué depuis qu'elle était revenue de King's Cross il y avait deux semaines de cela.

« Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle soit transférée à Sainte Mangouste au plus vite. Quant à toi, tu vas venir habiter chez moi dés ce soir. » Le cœur de Méropée se serra en entendant la grande nouvelle. Elle aurait dû être triste de quitter sa mère mais en réalité, elle était las de cette vie miséreuse et n'attendait qu'une chose, quitter cet appartement infect et vivre enfin comme une jeune fille de son âge et non plus comme une garde malade.

Son oncle traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées pour reprendre son chapeau qu'il épousseta longuement.

« Fait ta valise. Je reviens te prendre à 17h00 précise. » Annonça-t-il avant de transplaner.

-------------------------------------------------------

Le noir avait toujours été sa couleur selon sa défunte mère, bien qu'à titre personnelle, elle lui préférait de loin le bleu ou le violet mais en cette funeste journée, les inclinaisons de sa mère se mariaient à merveille avec les convenances.

Il n'y avait que peu de monde aux obsèques de Cassiopée ce qui soulageait grandement Méropée qui ne s'imaginait pas prononcer les éloges d'une femme qui lui était presque inconnue devant une grande foule. Elle regarda sa mère descendre vers sa nouvelle demeure et pour la première fois depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé sa maladie, Méropée pleura et pour la première fois, ses larmes ne témoignaient pas de la frustration ou de la colère mais bien de la tristesse liée à l'absence d'une mère et à la compassion qu'elle éprouvait envers cette dernière.

Dans une semaine, elle serait de nouveau dans le Poudlard Express qui la mènerait vers une nouvelle année, vers sa cinquième année. Elle savait qu'il y aurait d'importants changements à venir. Tout d'abord parce que l'école serait désormais au courant qu'elle était la cousine, presque la sœur, des terribles Serpentards de sixième année, Amycus et Alecto Carrow. Ensuite parce que son oncle avait tenu à ce qu'elle soit présentable et avait donc été contraint d'investir dans des tenues plus correctes et qui ne lui fassent pas honte. Elle s'estimait heureuse qu'Alecto soit bien différente d'elle sinon elle aurait dû se contentes des restes de sa chère cousine. En voyant son reflet dans le miroir le matin des obsèques, Méropée avait trouvé qu'elle avait de l'allure et c'était une première pour elle qui n'osait d'habitude guère lorgnait dans ces abjectes objets. La Serdaigle avait bien raison de penser cela car c'était vrai qu'habillée correctement et non plus de fripes, son maintien naturel et son visage aristocratique semblaient ressortir.

Le lendemain des obsèques, Nathaniel Carrow avait décrété que ses chers enfants ainsi que sa nièce iraient ensemble acheter leurs fournitures scolaires, au grand damne des jumeaux.

C'est ainsi que le trio se rendit au chemin de traverse, Alecto et Amycus en tête, suivis par la frêle Méropée qui appréhendait cette journée seule avec les deux Serpentards.

Son oncle lui avait remis une petite bourse contenant suffisamment d'argent pour acheter l'ensemble de ses livres. Même si cette dernière semblait presque vide comparé à celles que possédaient ses deux cousins, elle représentait une fortune aux yeux de la petite Throckmorton.

En sortant de chez Fleury et Bott, le petit groupe tomba nez à nez avec des Serpentards, amis de la fratrie Carrow. De nature réservée et timide, Méropée se dissimula instinctivement derrière Amycus, le plus avenant des deux jumeaux. De là où elle se trouvait, la jeune Serdaigle put reconnaître Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus Lestrange et Regulus Black.

« Amycus et la ravissante Alecto. Quel plaisir de vous croiser. » Lucius Malfoy parlait avec arrogance et gratifia Alecto d'un baisemain. Méropée trouva le geste terriblement élégant et ne put s'empêcher de jalouser la jeune Carrow qui jouissait d'une attention injustifiée selon elle.

« Throckmorton ?! » S'exclama soudain Regulus qui venait à peine de remarquer la présence de la Serdaigle. Méropée sentit ses joues se pâmer de pourpre tandis qu'Amycus se décalait légèrement, permettant aux autres de mieux voir l'objet de la surprise du jeune Black.

« Il s'agit de ma cousine, elle a perdu sa mère cet été et elle vit avec nous désormais. » S'empressa d'ajouter Alecto, soucieuse de montrer aux groupes de garçons le plus populaire de sa maison que non, elle n'était guère amie avec une jeune et insignifiante Serdaigle de cinquième année.

Regulus acquiesça mais n'ajouta rien comme prit de court par les révélations de Carrow qui savait que personne n'oserait questionner plus longuement une jeune fille en deuil.

« Désolé de l'apprendre Mademoiselle Throckmorton, la perte d'un parent est toujours une expérience difficile. Cependant, je n'ai pas saisi quel été votre prénom. » Poursuivit Lucius, une lueur d'amusement brillait dans ses yeux , lui qui voyait Méropée comme une nouvelle source d'amusement.

« Parce que personne ne l'a mentionné. Je m'appelle Méropée. » Conclut la jeune fille d'une voix douce et calme.

« Elle est dans ma classe, c'est la meilleure, elle est brillante. » S'empressa de glisser Regulus à la grande surprise de la jeune femme.

« Sang pure je suppose ? » Demanda Malfoy avec un sourire à peine voilé. Méropée voyait clair dans le jeu du prince des verts mais ne pouvait guère s'en prévaloir.

« Cela va de soit. » Sa réponse sembla convenir aux Carrow qui affichaient des mines soulagées.

« Formidable ! Une fille sang pure et intelligente. On peut y aller maintenant, Malfoy. » Cracha le plus imposant des trois hommes, Rodolphus.

« On se voit dans le train. » Ajouta Alecto avec un sourire charmeur en direction de l'aîné des Lestrange.

Méropée s'apprêtait à suivre Alecto et Amycus qui avaient d'ores et déjà quittés l'imposant trio d'héritiers sang pures quand Lucius Malfoy lui glissa ces quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Je regrette de n'avoir fait votre connaissance plus tôt, Méropée. J'espère rattraper le temps perdu cette année, il est si rare de rencontrer une jeune fille alliant classe et intelligence. » Rodolphus qui avait observé la scène échangea un regard complice et amusé avec Malfoy. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la boutique en échangeant des messes basses et le sang de la jeune Throckmorton se glaça en les entendant rire de concert. Elle savait qu'elle était sans doute l'objet de leur complot et cela présageait une année mouvementée.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Circee, Dragonfly in Amber et Brume Froide pour vos reviews. Je suis heureuse de voir que le personnage de Méropée vous plaise car c'est un gros défi pour moi. J'ai essayé d'éviter le piège de la Mary Sue et d'en faire un caractère crédible. J'aimerai en faire un personnage riche et complexe avec de nombreuses facettes au même titre que les Serpentards présents dans ma fiction. **

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira autant que le prologue, j'ai fait de mon mieux.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Méropée ne pouvait ignorer les regards étranges qu'elle avait reçus de la part d'Alecto depuis cette rencontre avec les glorieux Serpentards. Les jumeaux n'avaient eu de cesse d'échanger des messes basses et avaient souhaité mettre un terme rapidement à cette journée « emplettes » afin de regagner au plus vite la demeure de Nathaniel Carrow.

En rentrant, la jeune Serdaigle avait préféré s'isoler dans sa chambre jusqu'au dîner. Elle ne parvenait pas à ignorer les paroles de Malfoy qui revenaient constamment la hanter sans compter que dans moins de six jours, elle serait amenée à vivre de nouveau sous le même toi que le puissant héritier. Elle avait rêvé à de nombreuses reprises d'être remarquée par le groupe le plus puissant de Poudlard seulement, dans la douceur de ses songes, la rencontre se faisait plus douce et moins humiliante pour la dernière des Throckmorton. La réputation de Malfoy n'était plus à faire et le Serpentard de sixième année était un prédateur à qui tout et tout le monde était dû. Il séduisait en s'appuyant moins sur charme que sur son nom et la crainte et le respect que ce dernier inspirait. Méropée savait qu'on ne pouvait se refuser à un Malfoy, c'était tout bonnement inenvisageable, mais s'attaquer au promis de Narcissa Black ne signifiait qu'une chose : le déshonneur et la disgrâce sociale. Oh, non pas que la jeune fille appartenait à une quelconque élite, bien au contraire, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle y aspirait de tout son être. Elle savait qu'il jouerait avec elle, qu'il l'utiliserait pour son plaisir et celui de voir l'innocence se flétrir. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de Grace Archdorf, une des filles partageant sa chambre, les images de la pauvre sedaigle de quatrième année se faisant lyncher et humilier par Bellatrix peu après avoir été courtisée par Malfoy au cours d'une soirée dans l'entre des serpents, lui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit depuis son retour du Chemin de Traverse. A l'époque, la jeune Méropée avait trouvé l'attitude de sa comparse méprisante et stupide, surtout compte tenu de la maison à laquelle elle appartenait. En effet, il était de coutume que les mâles, les riches et beaux héritiers de la maison des « verts » s'amusent avec les jeunes filles des autres maisons, à condition bien sûre qu'elle ne soit sang pure. Pour eux, elles étaient des inférieures, des faibles et devaient se sentir honorer d'être ainsi choisies par l'un des plus beaux partis du monde sorcier. Cependant, aujourd'hui, Throckmorton ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche d'Archdorf. Elle était désormais vulnérable. Hors Méropée n'était certainement pas une faible et elle ne se laisserait pas souiller par un homme, Malfoy ou non. Silencieusement, elle se jura de ne jamais perdre sa dignité ni son honneur face à qui que ce soit. Elle se le devait car c'était tout ce qu'elle avait, sa fierté. Mais, la pratique s'avèrerait sans doute plus ardue que la théorie, surtout compte tenue de son inexpérience sociale. Méropée Throckmorton n'était personne et pour Lucius Malfoy, elle n'était qu'un jouet de plus que cet enfant gâté se ferait un plaisir de briser avant de passer au suivant, dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, tirant la jeune Serdaigle de ses rêveries. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la silhouette sèche d'Amycus.

« Le dîner est servi, Throckmorton. » Annonça-t-il, veillant à prononcer son nom avec le plus de mépris possible. Amycus Carrow savait percevoir le danger, la menace quand elle pointait le bout de son nez. Il savait que le moindre faux pas de la désormais officielle cousine, déteindrait sur sa sœur et lui et cela, le jeune Serpentard ne pouvait se le permettre. Depuis la rencontre avec les deux leaders de la maison du serpent, Rodolphus et Lucius, sa sœur et lui savaient qu'ils se trouvaient exposé et ce n'était guère annonciateur de bon augure. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que Méropée soit le jouet de Lucius car les conséquences pour les cruels jumeaux de Serpentard seraient fâcheuses. Amycus avait jusque là ignoré sa cousine mais aujourd'hui, il la voyait comme un insecte nuisible qu'il fallait écraser coûte que coûte.

Comme à l'accoutumée, il régnait un silence pesant dans la salle à manger. Alecto ne releva même pas la tête de son assiette lorsque son frère bien aimé pénétra dans la pièce suivit par le prodige de la famille qui avait réussi, en moins d'une journée, à mettre en branle six ans de travail acharné visant à se créer un statut solide au sein de leur maison. Des deux Carrow, Alecto était sans doute la plus fourbe et la plus sadique ce qui l'avait rapproché de son aîné, Bellatrix. Elle était indépendante et avait assit sa réputation sur sa cruauté qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle des Lestrange. Elle aimait sentir la peur des autres élèves lorsqu'elle passait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Plus encore, elle s'en nourrissait, elle y puisait sa force. Beaucou commettaient l'erreur de penser qu'Alecto et Amycus étaient semblables. En réalité, les jumeaux Carrow étaient complémentaires. Ils formaient une équipe soudée et c'est en tant que tel que le duo se débarrasserait de la menace que représentait la malchanceuse Méropée.

Nathaniel adressa un mince sourire à sa nièce lorsqu'elle prit place à sa droite. La jeune fille se sentait comme un accusé attendant que la sentence ne tombe. Elle savait qu'Alecto la méprisait et qu'elle ne voyait certainement pas d'un bon œil que l'existence de sa cousine Serdaigle soit révélée aux autres Serpentads. Amycus suivrait les directives de sa sœur et en savourerait chaque instant. Elle était prise au piège mais dans son fort intérieur, Méropée avait pleinement conscience que ce que lui préparaient les jumeaux n'était rien en comparaison du traitement sadique que lui infligeraient Malfoy et Rodolphus Lestrange.

« Il me semble que vous êtes rentré bien tôt cet après-midi, êtes-vous certains de n'avoir rien oublié ? La rentrée est si proche. » Demanda le vieux Carrow, le regard fixé sur sa fille.

« Oui père, il s'agit de notre sixième rentrée. Nous jouissons d'une certaine expérience en matière d'achat de fournitures. » Alecto adressa un sourire d'une fausse candeur exaspérante à son père.

« C'est une année importante pour toi Méropée, les BUSES sont déterminantes pour ton avenir. » Dit Nathaniel en se tournant vers la jeune Throckmorton.

« Oui mon oncle, mais je suis assez confiante, j'ai toujours eu de bon résultats. » Déclara Méropée en tentant au mieux de dissimuler sa nervosité face à cette soudaine marque d'attention.

« Rat de bibliothèque, comme tous les Serdaigles. » Pouffa Amycus tout en échangeant un regard machiavélique avec sa sœur.

« Il en faut Amycus, il en faut. » Interrompit le doyen des Carrow en secouant la tête.

« Dis-moi chère cousine, quelles sont tes matières favorites ? » La jeune Serdaigle déglutit lentement en entendant la voix de sa cousine. Pour tout témoin extèrieur, il s'agissait d'une question anodine mais, Méropée percevait le fiel à peine masqué qui imprégnait la question d'Alecto.

« L'Arithmancie et les Runes Anciennes. » Déclara la jeune fille en défiant Alecto du regard.

« Ce sont des matières exigeantes Méropée, ta mère aimait particulièrement l'Arithmancie lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. » Fit Nathaniel, le regard au loin comme perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« Et ça ne l'a pas empêché de mal tourner. » Siffla Amycus. Méropée baissa le regard en constatant que son oncle ne prêtait déjà plus attention à la conversation, laissant sa nièce seule face aux deux Serpentards.

Le reste du dîner se déroula dans un silence religieux. Une fois le supplice terminé, Méropée monta se réfugier dans sa chambre et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle ne pleurerait pas, elle ne ferait pas ce plaisir ni à Amycus ni à Alecto. Cette nuit-là, la jeune orpheline ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, son esprit naviguant en eaux troubles. La remarque de son cousin avait rappelé à la Sedaigle la bêtise de sa mère. Cette femme qu'elle avait maudite tant de fois pour avoir épousé une homme trop vieux et trop pauvre. Le souvenir de ces journées passées à Pré au Lard était encore frais dans la mémoire de Méropée, lorsqu'elle admirait les toilettes des filles de Serpentard. Bellatrix ou Narcissa pour ne citer qu'elles. Elles étaient majestueuses et imposaient le respect. Elles étaient le raffinement alors que Méropée était la quintessence de ce se faisait de plus modeste et insignifiant. Quelle fierté n'avait-elle pas ressenti lorsqu'elle avait pu acheter des robes neuves chez Madame Guipure aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard, elle allait pouvoir porter des uniformes neufs, confectionnés sur-mesure. Certes, il ne s'agissait pas des plus belles étoffes mais le coton était de belle qualité. Elle devait admettre que même si elle haïssait les jumeaux Carrow, elle éprouvait la plus grande reconnaissance pour son oncle qui, à défaut d'être aimant, lui permettait de gagner quelque peu en estime de soi. Car lundi prochain, lorsqu'il s'agira de se rendre sur le quai 9 ¾ , elle n'aura pas honte. Cette seule pensée arracha un sourire à la jeune fille qui se dit qu'elle arriverait à tenir tête à Lucius Malfoy et lui montrerait qu'elle méritait le respect, autant qu'une autre Serpentard de haut rang. De toutes façons, si elle échouait dans cette quête, elle serait taxée de catin, comme l'ensemble des autres filles sang pures qui avaient eu le malheur de ne pas être envoyées à Serpentard.

Dans une autre pièce de la résidence Carrow, un frère et une sœur se démenait pour trouver une solution à leur problème.

« Tu as vu le regard de Lucius, Amycus. Il a trouvé une nouvelle proie et ne va pas la lâcher. » Soupire Alecto Carrow.

« Et après ? Il va s'amuser un peu et il la laissera tomber. Tu l'as vu ? Que Narcissa se sente menacée par Archadorf ou Parkinson, à la rigueur, mais Throckmorton ? Je crois que t'es parano chère petite sœur. » Amycus adressa un large sourire à sa sœur avant de s'affaler dans un des fauteuils et de se servir un verre de Whiskey pur feu qu'il avait dérobé préalablement à son père.

« Je te l'accorde, mais ne fais pas l'erreur de la sous-estimer, je crois que cette petite à un véritable talent pour survivre et j'ai peur d'en faire les frais cette fois-ci. » Amycus dévisagea un instant sa sœur avant de lui tendre la bouteille de liquide doré.

« Tu n'as qu'à la menacer et lui dire de tenir ses distances. Je suis certain qu'une semaine à peine après la rentrée, on entendra plus parler de Méropée Throckmorton et comme chaque année on aura la paix. » Amycus prit une longue gorgée et grimaça en sentant l'alcool lui brûler légèrement le larynx.

« Je vais garder un œil sur elle et si elle devient trop encombrante j'agirai en conséquence. »

« Méfies-toi Alecto, père l'aime bien, je crois qu'elle lui rappelle sa sœur ou je ne sais quoi. Ce serait bête de se mettre le vieux à dos à cause d'une stupide petite Serdaigle » Alecto prit un air grave en entendant son frère parler.

« Ne me prend pas pour une idiote petit frère ! Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. » Amycus inclina la tête et leva son verre afin de trinquer silencieusement au nom de sa sœur. Cette moitié de lui qu'il admirait tellement et sans qui il ne serait sans doute pas aussi respecté aujourd'hui.

---------------------------------------------

La semaine avait passé bien trop rapidement et Méropée aurait souhaité pouvoir arrêter le temps et ne pas avoir à affronter de nouveau Poudlard. La veille au soir, elle avait eu droit à la visite d'Alecto et d'Amycus et comme elle s'y attendait, elle avait reçu maintes menaces concernant sa rencontre avec les Serpentards lors de leur virée au Chemin de Traverse. Comme chaque année, le mot d'ordre était simple, faire profil bas et tenir ses distances. La jeune Serdaigle ne trouvait rien à redire au programme même si, le déroulement des évènements dépendait bien plus de Lucius Malfoy et de sas accolytes que d'elle mais après tout, elle n'était que Méropée Throckmorton, elle n'avait pas assez d'importance pour qu'ils ne daignent perdre leur temps avec elle.

Nathaniel Carrow, ses enfants et sa nièce transplanèrent jusqu'au quai. Le chef de famille se contenta de rappeler les consignes de base à ses terribles jumeaux avant de souhaiter bonne chance à Méropée pour ses BUSES. La jeune Throckmorton en déduit donc qu'elle n'était pas conviée pour Noël. Les jumeaux semblaient particulièrement nerveux et pour son bien être, Méropée espérait ne pas tomber sur Lucius ou Rodolphus.

Le trio marchait rapidement le long du quai et c'est sans surprise que la plupart des élèves s'écartaient pour laisser passer Amycus et Alecto. Beaucoup lançaient des regards surpris à Méropée se demandant qui elle pouvait bien être et surtout pourquoi une jeune fille qui n'était pas à Serpentard pouvait côtoyer les terribles Carrow s'en se retrouver flanquer d'un terrible sortilège.

Le Poudlard Express était enrôbé d'une épaisse vapeur et ce n'est qu'au tout dernier instant que Méropée aperçut des Serpentards attendant avant de prendre place dans leur compartiment usuel. Alecto jeta un regard noir à Méropée, lui intimant l'ordre de les laisser et se trouver un compartiment si possible à l'autre extrémité du train. La jeune Serdaigle s'arrêta net et regarda sa seule famille rejoindre leur maison. Malgré la distance, elle reconnut aisément la silhouette imposante et majestueuse de Lucius Malfoy. A sa droite se tenait Rodolphus qui conversait avec son jeune frère Rabastan. En apercevant les Carrow, Lucius chercha la présence de sa nouvelle proie dans la foule. Lorsqu'il l'apperçut enfin, il lui fit un sourire malveillant et donna un coup de coude au plus âgé des Lestrange qui se retourna et éclata de rire. Rabastan, le Serpentard de sixième année fixa un instant la sorcière d'un air méprisant avant de secouer la tête et de reporter son attention su Lucius. Méropée, vexée, garda un visage fermé avant de tourner les talons et de marcher avec élégance vers l'autre opposé du train. Lucius ne put qu'admirer un court instant la prestance de la jeune Serdaigle. Il savait, pour fréquenter les grands du monde sorcier, qu'il s'agissait là d'une qualité rare surtout chez une jeune fille si jeune. Elle l'intriguait et ce depuis leur première rencontre. Il sentait chez elle un mélange de fierté et de vulnérabilité qui en faisait une victime idéale, surtout pour le puissant Serpentard de septième année qu'il était.

« On dirait que Throckmorton te fuit, Lucius. Elle n'est probablement pas si naïve que tu ne le pensais. Cela pourrait compromettre tes plans. » Dit Rodolphus en regardant la jeune sorcière s'évanouir dans la foule.

« Throckmorton ? Est-ce une sang pure au moins ?» Demanda Rabastan avec un air dégoûté. « A en croire son uniforme, c'est une Serdaigle et pas des plus jolie. Aurais-tu revu tes critères à la baisse, Lucius ? » Renchérit-il.

« Détrompes-toi Rabastan, elle a du potentiel et je crois que tu es mal placé pour critiquer mes goûts en matière de femme. » Moqua Lucius avec arrogance.

« Peut-être, je me contente d'elles au lit et jolie. »

« Que veux-tu Lucius, mon frère n'est pas un fin connaisseur lorsqu'il s'agit du sexe opposé. Cependant, je partage son avis. Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'attire chez elle, si ce n'est de pouvoir faire enrager Alecto et là encore, méfies-toi, cette fille est aussi dangereuse que Bellatrix. » Rodolphus donna une grande tape dans le dos de son frère avant de monter dans le train, suivit par Lucius qui gratifia Rabastan d'un sourire moqueur.

Méropée trouva finalement un compartiment peuplé de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles de son année. Elle prit place près de la fenêtre et ferma les yeux un instant tout en essayant de reprendre la respiration. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi humiliée de son existence. En une semaine, elle était devenue le sujet de moquerie de Lucius Malfoy et de ses « amis ». Pourtant, la jeune fille était loin d'imaginer l'impression qu'elle avait fait sur le jeune héritier dont la future épouse un peu trop creuse à son goût, commençait déjà à lasser.


	3. Chapitre 2

Méropée ne parvenait pas à oublier l'incident qui avait eu lieu sur le quai 9 3/4, son esprit s'évertuait à rejouer cette scène humiliante en boucle. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'insistance du regard de Malfoy ainsi que le regard dédaigneux du plus jeune des Lestrange. Méropée avait beau être sang pure, elle savait que sa famille n'était rien et ne valait rien. Lucius avait décidé qu'elle serait son nouveau jouet et malgré sa détermination à ne pas se laisser faire, la jeune Serdaigle ne pouvait concevoir un moyen d'échapper au destin que lui réservait le prince de Serpentard. Alors qu'elle regardait les paysages défilaient devant ses yeux, la dernière des Throckmorton se laissa un instant partir dans ses rêveries, imaginant devenir un jour Madame Malfoy, cette seule pensée parvint à lui décrocher une timide sourire. Combien de fois n'avait-elle par espéré faire partie de ces grandes familles, se voyant déjà respectée et admirée au sein du monde sorcier. Ce fantasme la hantait depuis ces premières heures à Poudlard, lorsqu'elle avait pu observer les riches Serpentards évoluer dans les couloirs, leurs robes de sorciers étaient faites des étoffes les plus coûteuses, leurs démarches étaient élégantes, leurs manières étaient dénuées de la plus petite et subtile forme de vulgarité. Il n'y avait pas un jour sans que Méropée Throckmorton ne se demande pourquoi elle n'avait pu naître dans une de ces familles.

La Serdaigle entendit la porte du compartiment coulisser mais n'y prêta guère attention, préférant demeurer dans son monde. Ce qui surpris la jeune femme fut le silence qui l'entoura soudainement, tranchant avec le brouhaha insupportable qu'elle avait tenté d'ignorer depuis le départ du train. Son coeur se resserra et avant même d'avoir porté son regard sur l'individu qui venait de rentrer dans le compartiment, elle pouvait sans peine deviner à quelle maison il appartenait et pour qui il était venu.

"Méropée, est-ce que je pourrais te parler un instant, c'est urgent." La voix faussement mielleuse d'Amycus ne vint que confirmer un peu plus les craintes de la jeune femme.

Méropée ne répondit rien, elle se leva lentement et suivit son cousin hors du compartiment. Une fois qu'ils furent dans le couloir, le jeune Carrow saisit violemment le bras de sa cousine.

"Lucius a parlé de toi à tous les Serpentards et bien sûre, Rodolphus a absolument tenu à ce que tu sois avec nous. Je te préviens, si tu nous fais honte, tu regretteras amèrement d'être venue au monde." Dit-il d'un ton menaçant. La jeune Serdaigle ne répondit rien, trop occupée à se demander comme elle allait pouvoir se sortir de ce pétrin.

Le trajet qui les mena jusqu'au compartiment de la royauté des verts se fit dans le silence le plus complet et Méropée espéra même secrètement tomber sur l'un des Maraudeurs afin de gagner un peu de temps. Amycus posa sa main longue et osseuse sur la poignet et jeta un dernier regard sombre à Méropée qui sentit son coeur s'emballer. La pauvre adolescente prit une profonde inspiration avant de suivre son cousin dans la fosse aux serpents.

La porte glissa lentement, laissant apparaître les habitants du compartiment un à un. Regulus était assis à côté de sa cousine Narcissa qui ne manqua pas de jeter un regard menaçant à sa nouvelle rivale. Alecto était quant à elle placée en face du jeune Black et l'espace vide à droite devait être l'endroit où Amycus se trouvait avant qu'on ne l'envoie en mission. Bellatrix Black était assise sur les genoux d'un Rodolphus hautement amusé par la situation. Evan Rosier et Barty Crouch étaient près de la fenêtre, encadrant un Rabastan totalement indifférent qui ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivante. Lucius était placé contre la fenêtre, sur la banquette opposée à celle de Rabastan et de Rosier et entre lui et Narcissa se trouvait Severus Rogue, un des élèves les plus brillants selon Méropée.

Le jeune Carrow partit s'asseoir à côté de sa soeur et Méropée n'osa même pas regarder cette dernière, ne devinant que trop bien l'expression qui devait se lire sur son visage. Malgré son appréhension, la jeune Throckmorton garda son calme et sa prestance naturelle, elle se tenait droite, son regard froid se posant sur chacun des Serpentards, une expression neutre voilant son visage. Lucius la détailla méticuleusement et le calme apparent de la Serdaigle le bluffa. Elle avait tout d'une grande et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la délicatesse des mains de Méropée, la finesse de son cou où la subtilité de son visage. Pour beaucoup, elle n'avait rien de particulier et pourtant, elle possédait des qualités physiques rares qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à un être complexe. Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à Narcissa. Méropée était son absolu contraire, alors que la jeune Black était la définition même de la beauté, Méropée était le charme, le charisme et l'intelligence. C'est ce qui la rendait unique aux yeux du riche héritier.

"Alors, c'est ça la pauvre orpheline!" S'écria Bellatrix avant d'adresser un regard amusé et méprisant à Méropée.

La jeune Throckmorton sentit ses jambes trembler légèrement mais garda toute sa composition.

"A priori, oui, à moins que l'on ait enterré la mauvaise personne." Répondit-elle froidement en haussant un sourcil aristocratique.

Rabastan qui était toujours plongé dans son livre, ne releva pas les yeux, pourtant, la réplique qu'il venait d'entendre lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un qu'il connaissait fort bien, lui-même.

"Regulus ne cesse de nous vanter ton intelligence, mais tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel." Lâcha froidement Bellatrix.

"C'est un euphémisme." Siffla Narcissa.

"Throckmorton, je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom, tu es certaine d'être de sang pure ?" Coupa Rosier.

"Oui, toute personne sait qu'un nom est gage de célébrité mais certainement pas gage de pureté."

La réponse sembla plaire à Malfoy qui se leva et se dirigea vers Méropée un grand sourire aux lèvres. Rabastan, en entendant Throckmorton remettre Rosier à sa place, avait soudainement cessé sa lecture et regarda la jeune femme avec attention. Il ne lui trouvait rien et elle était aussi attirante qu'Alecto, soit pas du tout. Pourtant, il admirait d'ores et déjà son esprit, qu'il rapprochait à contre coeur du sien.

Lucius saisit délicatement la main de la jeune femme et y déposa un baisemain, signant ainsi son arrêt de mort auprès des soeurs Black. Mais en cet instant, Méropée s'en fichait, fascinée par l'élégance du grand blond. Ses yeux croisèrent le regard d'acier du Serpentard et à sa grande surprise, elle y lut de la sincérité. Malfoy invita la Serdaigle à s'asseoir contre la fenêtre et il prit place à ses côtés, ne lâchant sa main à aucun instant. Méropée sentit ses joues se pâmer de rouge mais elle tenta de garder l'esprit clair et de ne surtout pas se laisser aller à ses divagations usuelles.

"Un joyau d'intelligence comme elle, sang pure de surcroît ne devrait guère être victime de notre habituel mépris, n'est ce pas Rodolpus ?" Demanda Lucius qui avait lâché la main de Méropée pour jouer avec sa baguette.

"Bien sûre, Lucius." Répondit Lestrange tout en échangeant un regard entendu avec son ami.

"Serdaigle, rien ne nous dit qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un traîtresse à son sang." Coupa Bellatrix visiblement habituée aux secrets entre Lucius et Rodolphus.

"Non Bella, je peux te garantir que Méropée a les mêmes idées que nous." S'empressa de dire Alecto à qui toute cette histoire ne disait rien qui vaille.

"Il me semble qu'elle sait parler, Alecto!" Gronda l'aînée des Black à une Alecto qui semblait se tasser toujours un peu plus sur la banquette.

"Je ne suis pas une traîtresse à mon sang et je ne suis à Serdaigle que pour mon habilité à travailler dur plutôt que mon ambition." Clarifia Méropée qui n'aimait pas du tout la tournure de la discussion.

"Cela doit être difficile alors de fréquenter ces sangs de bourbe tous les jours." Lança Rodolphus.

"On s'en accommode, d'autant que les fréquenter ne signifie en aucun cas que je vais épouser l'un d'eux." Rétorqua la jeune Throckmorton.

"Ni un sang pur." Dit Narcissa avec un large sourire.

"Seule ? Pourquoi pas, j'imagine que je suis suffisamment intelligente pour faire carrière, n'est-ce pas Regulus ?" Méropée s'était tournée vers le seul allier qu'elle connaissait dans le compartiment. Ce dernier sembla surpris par le culot de la Serdaigle mais finit par répondre.

"Avec des O dans chaque matière cela ne devrait pas être très difficile." Dit le jeune Black tout en jetant un regard nerveux à sa voisine.

"Et qu'elle carrière envisagerais-tu ?" Demanda Severus d'une petite voix.

"Je ne sais pas encore, je vais attendre mes BUSES avant de choisir." Il s'agissait de la réponse adéquate puisque la conversation sembla s'orienter de nouveau vers un mage noir très actif.

Méropée tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et ses pensées s'égarèrent dans des souvenirs voilés. Elle repensait à sa mère qui avait choisit un mariage d'amour plutôt que de raison. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu choisir une vie miséreuse au détriment d'un confort certain. Elle n'avait jamais aimé et se demandait même si elle avait réellement éprouvé plus que de la sympathie ou de la pitié pour sa génitrice. Trop souvent, Méropée se haïssait de n'être que cette intelligence froide et dénuée de sentiments. Combien elle aurait aimé être jalouse comme Narcissa ou passionnée comme Bellatrix mais elle ne ressentait que de l'indifférence et cela la terrifiait parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle aspirait comme toutes les filles de son âge à aimer et à être aimée.

"Nos discussions t'ennuient-elles ?" Murmura Lucius, surprenant légèrement Méropée.

"Non, je me disais simplement qu'il serait temps pour moi de rejoindre mon compartiment."

"Soit, mais je tiens à te revoir... En privé." Il avait susurré les derniers mots si doucement que la jeune fille se demanda si elle avait bien compris mais connaissant la réputation de Lucius Malfoy, elle était prise au piège, vulnérable et à sa merci.

La jeune Throckmorton se leva et se dirigea vers la porte du compartiment, tentant au mieux de ne pas rougir en sentant les regards de ses habitants la scruter sans la moindre gène.

"Tu t'en vas déjà ?" Demanda Bellatrix d'un ton acide.

"En bonne Serdaigle, je dois me changer et rejoindre mes renégats, sangs de bourbe et autres traîtres à leur sang. Ce fut un réel plaisir." Sur ces mots, Méropée fit rapidement coulisser la porte et s'élança dans le couloir. Ce n'est qu'à bonne distance du compartiment des Serpentards que Throckmorton prit enfin la mesure de ce qui venait de se passer. Son anonymat appartenait au passé et elle savait que la vengeance de Narcissa serait douloureuse d'autant qu'une fois que Malfoy en aurait terminé avec elle, il ne la protégera plus. Méropée sentit ses jambes trembler légèrement et elle s'assit contre un casier à bagages.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" Demanda une voix suave.

Méropée leva les yeux vers l'inconnu qui s'adressait à elle. Il s'agissait de James Potter, l'un des Maraudeurs, enfin son leader serait plus exact.

"Oui, merci." Lâcha froidement la jeune Serdaigle qui ne portait guère le groupe de Griffondors dans son estime.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui fausser compagnie, il la retint par le bras.

"Hey, attend. Je t'ai vu sortir du compartiment des Serpentards, ils ne t'ont rien fait ?" Demanda-t-il visiblement concerné. Cette attitude de chevalier servant eut le don d'exaspérer Méropée qui savait que Potter cherchait avant tout un prétexte pour s'en prendre une fois de plus à la maison de Salazar.

"Je suis la cousine des Carrow, je venais régler une affaire familiale." Méropée passa devant le rouge et or et rejoignit son compartiment avec une certitude, cette année allait être bien diffèrent des autres.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier du fond du coeur à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est important et motivant ! Donc un grand merci à Dragonfly in Amber, Circee, BIB, Brume Froide et Drayna. **_

_**Voici donc un troisième chapitre que j'ai voulu plus long et plus mouvementé que le précédent. L'histoire est un peu lente à démarrer mais c'est une très longue histoire (parce que vous pensiez vraiment que l'on peut devenir Madame Lestrange d'un coup de baguette magique ?) donc c'est normal, il faut planter le décor d'autant que le caractère de Méropée n'est pas facile à manier ! Je me rends compte que mes chapitres sont trop courts et qu'ils manquent de détails, je vais tenter de corriger cela à l'avenir.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous passez par là !**_

Méropée avait attendu le dernier moment avant de s'aventurer sur le quai de la gare et elle s'était par conséquent retrouvée à partager un carrosse avec des élèves de deuxième année. Mais cela lui était bien égale, l'essentiel était d'éviter les Serpentards et en particulier les soeurs Black.

Les élèves présents dans la voiture regardèrent la Serdaigle de cinquième année avec suspicion et pitié car ils savaient qu'une élève plus âgée se retrouvant seule ne pouvait se situer que dans les confins ignorés de la hiérarchie sociale poudlarienne.

En voyant la silhouette massive et familière du château se découper progressivement dans l'obscurité de la nuit écossaise, Méropée sentit son estomac se nouer. Pour beaucoup, la célèbre école de sorcellerie était comme une seconde maison et c'était un sentiment que la jeune femme partageait la plupart du temps, mais pas aujourd'hui. Ne pas avoir beaucoup d'amis n'avait jamais été un problème pour cette jeune fille plutôt solitaire et réservée qui préférait de loin la compagnie de ses livres à celui de ses camarades qu'elle ne comprenait pas et inversement. Seulement voilà, l'absence de soutien moral est une chose lorsque votre vie ne connaît guère de chaos majeur mais Méropée savait que cette période-là était révolue et elle allait devoir affronter les verts et argent, seule. Depuis cet épisode étrange dans le compartiment de la royauté Serpentarde, elle ne parvenait pas à faire taire cette petite voix qui ne cessait de martelée qu'il se pouvait que Lucius soit sincère et qu'il éprouve un réel intérêt pour la jeune fille. Méropée savait mieux que quiconque que ce genre de pensées était dangereuse car elle pouvait l'empêcher de penser clairement hors, elle allait avoir besoin de toutes ses facultés intellectuelles si elle voulait limiter un tant soit peu les dégâts du cataclysme social qui s'annonçait pour elle.

En marchant vers la Grande Salle, elle pouvait entendre un grand bruit indiquant que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés et qu'ils n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : manger. En rentrant dans la plus célèbre salle de Poudlard, Méropée prit bien soin de ne surtout pas regarder en direction de la table des serpents. Savoir que Narcissa voulait sa peau et que Lucius la regardait comme un lion fixe sa proie était déjà largement suffisant sans pour autant provoquer une altercation, même visuelle.

La jeune Throckmorton promena son regard au loin, dévisageant un à un chacun de ses professeurs, puis contemplant un instant le plafond avant de s'installer aux côtés des autres Serdaigles de son année. Elle tournait le dos à la table de ses cousins et entre eux, comme une frontière infranchissable, se situait la table des Griffondors. Méropée était assise à côté de Liza Goury, une sorcière née moldue qui partageait son dortoir. Il s'agissait d'une jolie jeune fille au visage d'ange dont le nez couvert de tâches de rousseurs lui conférait un charme mutin et enfantin. Liza faisait partie de ses filles populaires qui parlent à tout le monde. Gentille à l'extrême, intelligente et belle, Liza était l'antithèse de Méropée. Comme elle s'en doutait en prenant place à ses côtés, la jeune Goury s'empressa de prendre des nouvelles de sa comparse de chambrée qui avait tragiquement perdu sa mère et qui se retrouvait donc orpheline. Si le geste était prévenant, cela n'empêchait pas Méropée d'éprouver de la colère envers sa si parfaite camarade et la pitié que cette dernière ressentait à son égard, sans compter qu'il s'agissait d'une sang de bourbe ce qui rendait donc sa grandeur d'âme encore plus détestable aux yeux de la brillante Serdaigle. Elle n'avait rien contre les moldus ou autres sangs mêlés mais elle ne supportait pas la pitié, encore moins venant d'une jeune fille qui, de par sa naissance, était bien plus mal lotie dans le monde sorcier que ne l'était Méropée.

"Méropée, j'ai appris pour ta mère, je suis sincèrement navrée. Comment te sens-tu ?" Demanda Liza en inclinant très légèrement la tête sur le côté, faisant penser à une enfant contemplant avec attention la vitrine du marchant de glace.

"Bien merci, elle était souffrante donc je m'y attendais ce qui à sans doute facilité le deuil. Je tiens à me concentrer sur mes BUSES." Méropée espérait que cette réponse changerait le sujet mais visiblement, Goury était bien décidée à avoir des réponses.

"Tu n'as jamais mentionné que ta mère était souffrante, tu aurais dû nous en parler." Sa voix mielleuse n'inspirait rien de bon à Méropée qui n'était guère habituée à recevoir la plus petite marque d'attention.

"Certes, chacun réagit à sa manière, pour ma part, je préfère le silence et la dignité plutôt que les grandes eaux qui ne font que susciter l'apitoiement." Lâcha froidement la jeune Throckmorton.

"Je vois, tu es toujours si forte, je t'admire. Tu vis avec les Carrow n'est ce pas ?" Méropée se maudit intérieurement d'avoir mentionné à une seule reprise et sous l'effet de l'alcool, sa filiation avec les terribles jumeaux de Serpentard.

"Oui, c'est exact." Heureusement pour Méropée, c'est à ce moment précis qu'Albus Dumbledore décida d'entamer son habituel, soporifique et inutile discours de rentrée.

La jeune Serdaigle n'avait plus prêté attention aux balbutiements de son très cher directeur depuis sa première année mais cette fois-ci, une parole du vieil Albus eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de Méropée.

"Pour certain d'entre vous, cette année marquera celle des BUSES et, le professeur Slughorn et moi-même avons décidé de diviser les cinquièmes années en deux groupes puisque certains élèves semblent montrer des aptitudes particulières. Ainsi, les personnes que je vais appeler suivront certains cours avec les sixièmes années. Amos Diggory, Liza Goury, Charles Texley, David Thitleweit, Anne-Marie Coutlet, Anthony Carpenter et bien sûre, Méropée Throckmorton dont nous attendons une pluie de O à ces examens." En entendant son nom résonner dans toute la Grande Salle, l'adolescente se sentit violemment pâlir, elle était mortifiée. Visiblement, Merlin avait décidé de lui faire quitter son précieux anonymat à jamais et ce n'était guère du goût de la principale intéressée.

Tandis que Minerva McGonagall appelait un à un des premières années terrifiées, Méropée essayait en vain de reprendre ses esprits.

"C'est super Méropée! Tu n'es pas excitée ?" S'exclama Liza.

"Totalement" Feignit la jeune fille qui ne voyait qu'un seul avantage à sa nouvelle situation, celui d'échapper à quelques cours en commun avec Narcissa.

"Vous avez tellement de chance, si ça se trouve, vous aurez des cours en commun avec Sirius." La pauvre Throckmorton leva son regard glacial vers une jeune fille grassouillette prénommée Juliette et qui partageait elle aussi son dortoir.

"J'espère." Soupira Liza rêveuse.

Méropée jeta un regard par dessus son épaule, en direction de la table des Gryffondors où, comme à son habitude, Sirius Black faisait le coq. Si elle comprenait l'obsession féminine pour le plus âgé de la fratrie Black, elle préférerait sans doute mourir plutôt que de l'admettre publiquement et passer ainsi pour une vulgaire adolescente ne sachant pas gérer son trop plein d'hormones.

"Oui, des cours avec les Maraudeurs. C'est idéal pour se concentrer sur une année charnière."

"Pitié Méropée ! S'il y en a bien une qui ne devrait pas se soucier de ça, c'est toi !" Cracha Juliette.

"Tout le monde de considère pas la mention passable comme acceptable, Juliette." Remarqua Méropée avant de reporter son attention sur la répartition.

A chaque fois que le Choixpeau criait Serpentard, la jeune fille pouvait sentir un pincement au coeur qui la replongeait cinq ans en arrière. La scène était encore parfaitement claire dans son esprit. Une petite fille aux longs cheveux auburn montant les marches une à une, priant Merlin de lui éviter de chuter. Elle se souvenait avec douleur des larmes retenues lorsque ce maudit chapeau avait hurlé Serdaigles. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de ses rêveries, le banquet avait commencé et chacun s'occupait à remplir son estomac. C'est en voyant la nourriture devant elle qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pratiquement rien avalé depuis la veille au soir. Elle se servit donc un peu de purée et mangea sans empressement, consciente qu'elle ne faisait que renforcer les rumeurs concernant sa soi-disant anorexie mais, il était inutile d'expliquer à des adolescentes de quinze ans que manger lentement n'est pas un trouble alimentaire.

A la table des Serpentards, la mention du nom de sa nouvelle cible n'avait eu que pour effet d'attiser le désir de Lucius Malfoy et il était incroyablement frustrée de ne pouvoir voir que son dos.

"On dirait que ta cousine jouit d'une belle réputation au sein du corps enseignant, Amycus." Remarqua Malfoy qui ne parvenait guère à penser à autre chose.

Le jeune Carrow déglutit difficilement et regard tour à tour Rodolphus et Lucius qui étaient assis juste en face de lui.

"Oui, elle est brillante, elle tient ça de sa mère." Alecto jeta un regard froid en direction d'Amycus, le maudissant d'orienter la discussion vers le "mauvais côté" de la famille.

"Sa mère... Une Carrow je suppose ?" Demanda le prince des Serpentards, trop content de voir qu'il n'eut même pas à menacer Amycus pour obtenir des informations sur Méropée.

"Oui, Grace Carrow, c'était la soeur de mon père. Elle était à Serpentard." Répondit Amycus en évitant soigneusement le regard de sa soeur.

"Oh, une mère à Serpentard et d'une famille convenable. Son époux, ton oncle donc, qui était-il ?" Continua Malfoy.

"Georges Throckmorton, il était à Serpentard aussi mais quelques années au-dessus. Sang pur, bien entendu."

"On s'en doute si la fille est Sang Pur !" Trancha Bellatrix.

"Ma chère Bellatrix, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de ne pas interrompre Amycus." Ajouta Malfoy, dont la voix calme masquait à peine la menace. Rodolphus saisit la main de sa promise, trop au fait des sempiternelles disputes entre Bellatrix et Lucius.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi votre famille a marié cette pauvre Grace à un homme de rang inférieur." Malfoy fixait à présent Amycus de ses yeux perçants.

"En réalité, ma tante était promise à un Crabbe mais, elle a fuit la famille et choisit de se marier par amour."

"Et tu dis qu'elle tient son intelligence de sa mère !" S'exclama Rodolphus qui ignorait superbement les regards menaçants de Bellatrix. Certes, il avait de l'affection pour sa future épouse, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter un tel démon au quotidien si elle n'était pas une Black, ce qui lui assurait une plus grande fortune et un mariage d'une certaine aura.

"C'est à voir... Elle sera donc dans ta classe, Rabastan." Demanda

Lucius en se tournant vers le frère de son ami. Le plus jeune des Lestrange, qui n'avait guère suivit la conversation, préférant porter son attention sur une jeune blonde de quatrième année, leva les yeux vers Malfoy.

"Qui ? Ne me dit pas que tu continues ta fixation sur Throckmorton, Lucius ?" Rabastan toisa du regard Malfoy.

"Il ne s'agit guère d'une fixation, Rabastan. Mais certains d'entre nous voient la gente féminine autrement qu'un simple plaisir volé entre deux cours." Le grand blond jeta un regard moqueur vers la Serpentarde de quatrième année.

"Que veux-tu, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, la bouche d'une femme servirait à tout sauf à parler." Répliqua froidement Rabastan, provoquant au passage l'hilarité de son frère et l'indignation d'Alecto et de Bellatrix.

Lucius lui adressa un sourire suffisant avant de continuer. Il appréciait la franchise de Rabastan et à bien des égards, il trouvait le jeune Lestrange supérieur à son aîné.

"Je ne te demanderais jamais quoique ce soit qui requière une trop grande concentration de ta part, simplement de t'assurer qu'elle garde ses distances avec la crasse qui peuple ton année."

"Si tu crains qu'elle ne soit la cible d'un des maraudeurs, je te rassure Lucius, Black a de meilleurs goûts que toi en ce qui concerne le sexe faible."

Sentant la conversation dériver dangereusement vers un énième duel entre Malfoy et Lestrange, Rogue choisit ce moment pour intervenir.

"Tout dépend dans quels cours nous serons mélangés."

"A priori, potions, puisque l'idée vient du vieux Slug'." Dit Rodolphus en haussant les épaules pendant que Bellatrix s'amusait à lui suggérer quelques idées pour occuper le reste de la soirée.

Malfoy jeta un regard en direction de la table des Serdaigles et à son grand désarroi, Méropée avait déjà quitté la Grande Salle pour se réfugier dans l'antre des élèves de la maison de Rowena.

La jeune Throckmorton n'eut aucun mal à dormir cette nuit-là, consciente qu'elle aurait besoin de toutes ses forces pour faire face à la première journée de cours.

Le lendemain matin, c'est non sans une certaine appréhension que Méropée se rendit dans la Grande Salle afin d'y prendre son petit déjeuner et surtout de recevoir son emploi du temps.

Elle prit place à côté de Liza qui lui tendit le précieux parchemin. La jeune sang pur lut attentivement le document et fut soulagée de constater que ses cours de cinquième année se dérouleraient principalement avec les Poufsouffles et qu'à l'exception de potions et d'arithmancie, elle n'avait aucun cours avec les sixièmes années de Griffondors et Serpentards.

"On n'a pas de cours avec les Serpentards de cinquième année ?" Demanda Méropée soucieuse de pas se réjouir trop vite.

"Non, enfin on devrait mais au lieu de cela, on sera avec les sixièmes années." Soupira la jeune Goury.

"Tu sembles déçues ?" Remarqua Throckmorton en se servant du jus de citrouille.

"Tu n'as pas entendu la nouvelle ?"

"Non. Slughorn a décidé de démissionner ?" Répondit Méropée en levant un sourcil aristocratique.

"Ah non. Black aurait été vu sortant ce matin du dortoir de Poufsoufle, avec son uniforme de la veille. Ce serait Emma Clarighan qui aurait passé la nuit avec lui."

En entendant la réponse de sa comparse, Méropée ne put réfréner un éclat de rire à la surprise générale. Le rire de la jeune Serdaigle était chaleureux et mélodieux bien que trop rare ; pourtant, il symbolisait à lui seule la face cachée de Méropée, qui, froide et ambiguë au premier abord était pourtantsi forte et si puissante une fois le masque tombé.

Depuis son trône, cet instant n'avait guère échappé à Lucius qui laissa un sourire presque franc se dessiner sur son visage aux lignes parfaites. Il savourait cette distance avec la certitude que sous peu, elle serait à lui.

_**Juste un petit mot concernant Rabastan, ne pas oublier qu'il finira par épouser Méropée, le personnage va évoluer et gagner en maturité (du moins sur la question des femmes).**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt !**_


	5. chapitre 4

_**Bonjour à tous, tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard. Je sais que je n'ai pas updaté depuis longtemps mais je ne savais pas comment écrire ce chapitre qui se veut être une plaque tournante. En effet, les prochaines devraient être plus riches en action. Bref, j'avais commencé ce chapitre 4 de beaucoup de façons différentes sans parvenir à le finir. Du coup, j'ai décidé de poster mon dernier essai en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop ennuyeux. **_

_**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je tiens à vous rassurer, je pense poster la suite plus rapidement et régulièrement.**_

Après le petit déjeuner, Méropée se rendit dans le donjon afin d'y suivre son premier cours de potions en compagnie des Gryffondors et des Serpentards de sixième année. Comme elle s'en doutait, il n'y avait que Dorcas Meadows et Lily Evans qui étaient installées au premier rang. Méropée n'avait jamais particulièrement apprécié la flamboyante rousse. Non pas qu'elle ait un problème avec les élèves nés de parents moldus mais l'absence de défauts de la préfète avait le don d'agacer la Serdaigle au plus haut point. Au même titre que Liza, Lily était belle, intelligente, gentille et populaire mais, contrairement à la jeune Goury, son statut de Gryffondor, maison favorite du directeur, admirée pour le courage de ses membres, lui conférait une aura toute particulière. Alors que Méropée se perdait dans ses réflexions sur ses nouvelles camarades de classe, l'altière Serdaigle fut tirée de ses pensées par l'entrée tonitruante d'Amos Diggory.

« Liza, ma jolie Liza, me feras-tu l'honneur de t'asseoir avec moi ? » Les joues de Goury se pâmèrent de rouge en entendant la question du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Pouffesouffle. Elle tourna un regard embarrassé en direction de Méropée, visiblement gênée de laisser choir sa camarade.

La dernière des Throckmorton haussa un sourcil et hocha subtilement sa tête. Liza sourit timidement et partit s'installer au côté d'Amos. Méropée espérait que sa camarade ne se sentirait pas obligée de rester avec elle à chaque cours commun en compagnie des « terrifiants » sixièmes années. Elle était indépendante et aimait étudier seule sans compter que sa popularité lui permettait de ne pas crouler sous les sollicitations sociales. Méropée prit place dans la rangée opposée à celle de sa comparse. Elle aurait aimé opter pour le fond de la salle mais elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait sans doute du « spot » de prédilection des Maraudeurs et autres Serpentards. Les élèves commencèrent à remplir progressivement la pièce et bientôt, un groupe bien plus bruyant que les autres fit son entrée. Méropée ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Comme elle l'avait prédit auparavant, elle entendit les chaises du fond crisser sur le sol de pierre et ne put s'empêcher de constater avec satisfaction qu'elle avait encore eu raison. Son regard tomba sur Liza qui admirait sans aucune gène un des membres du groupe et nul besoin d'être devin pour savoir que Sirius Black était l'objet de toute son attention.

Si la jeune Serdaigle avait eu raison de supposer que les terribles Gryffondors préféraient sans doute les places les plus proches de la sortie, elle n'avait cependant pas anticipé la curiosité de l'un de ses membres. Alors que James Potter s'apprêtait à prendre place à côté de son acolyte, il constata que la Serdaigle de cinquième année répondant au doux nom de Méropée, était seule au troisième rang. Le leader des maraudeurs était intrigué par la jeune fille qui l'impressionnait, ce qui était suffisamment rare en soit pour occuper toute ses pensées. Bien sûre, Lily restait sa dame de cœur mais cette Méropée, cousine des Carrow était un mystère. James avait toujours eu une vision manichéenne du monde qui l'entourait. On était soit bon soit mauvais. Au même titre qu'un Gryffondor était sans nul doute doté de toutes les qualités sorcièrement possibles, un Serpentard était de fait mauvais. Les Pouffesouffles étaient dans le clair comme l'ensemble des Serdaigles mais la jeune sorcière lui posait un problème car il était bien incapable de la mettre dans une quelconque catégorie. Il avait demandé à Patmole qui avait lâché l'affaire dés qu'il avait considéré l'élégante cinquième année comme indigne de son attention.

James reprit ses affaires et marcha en direction du pupitre de Méropée qui feuilletait son livre de potions. La jeune fille ne l'entendit pas s'approcher mais de marqua aucunement la surprise lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle.

« Salut. Cela te dérange si je m'installe là ? » Il souriait de toutes ses dents affichant sa confiance caractéristique. La jeune sang pure le dévisagea froidement un court instant avant de jeter un regard rapide en direction de Black, étonnée de voir l'ainé de l'ancienne famille contempler les agissements de son ami avec une stupeur à peine voilée. Elle n'avait aucune envie de supporter Potter pendant deux heures mais elle pouvait difficilement dire non au Gryffondor de sixième année.

« Non, tu peux t'installer avec moi mais je crains que ton ami se sente abandonné. » James fut surpris par sa voix mélodieuse et sûre. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et il ne parvenait pas à décoder les émotions qui se succédaient dans le regard intense de la sorcière.

« Je crois qu'il devrait s'en sortir. » Fit Potter avant de s'asseoir et de sortir ses affaires de son sac. Il jeta un regard en coin en direction de sa voisine. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise en sa présence.

« En plus, je vais pouvoir t'aider un peu, ça ne va pas être facile de rattraper ton retard. » La remarque provoqua l'étonnement de Méropée dont les capacités scolaires n'étaient que rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, mises en doute. Elle le fixa intensément et accentua un peu plus sa posture déjà droite et figée.

« Au risque de paraître terriblement arrogante, si je suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est que justement, j'ai les capacités pour suivre et exceller dans le cours de votre année. »

« Dis donc Potter, tu as déjà trouvé une remplaçante à Evans. » Les deux nouveaux partenaires se retournèrent pour voir Mulciber et Amycus prendre place derrière eux.

« Mais ne serait-ce pas simplet 1 & 2 ?» Rétorqua James.

Mulciber fit mine de dégainer sa baguette mais l'entrée du professeur Slughorn le stoppa net.

Le vieux Slug, avec son allure débonnaire, promena son regard sur la salle et ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation comme un enfant se préparant à essayer son premier balai. Le maître des potions salua son assemblée et fouilla son bureau à la recherche d'un parchemin contenant sans doute la liste d'appel quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit brutalement. Rabastan Lestrange, suivit de près par Severus Rogue, marcha fièrement jusqu'au pupitre situé derrière à côté de celui d'Amycus. Le sang pur jeta un regard moqueur et dédaigneux en direction du Gryffondor tout en notant avec agacement la paire étonnante que faisait Throckmorton et Potter. L'illustre Horace Slughorn se racla la gorge et entama son discours traditionnel de début d'année.

« Comme vous les avez sans doute mes chers enfants, cette année sera un peu particulière car nous aurons avec nous la crème des cinquièmes années. » Slughorn arrêta un instant son regard sur Méropée avant de reprendre ses recommandations sur les BUSES et les difficultés probables que rencontreraient les quelques cinquièmes années qui avaient la chance de se retrouver mêlé avec les sixièmes années. Trop occupé à fixer Lily, James ne remarqua guère le regard du vieux Slug' en direction de Throckmorton.

« Bien, si vous le voulez bien, nous allons aujourd'hui nous atteler à la préparation d'une potion de Mérite, vous trouverez la formule en page 54. »

La brillante Serdaigle ouvrit son livre à ladite page et lut attentivement la recette. Même si la formule était plus complexe que les potions faites en quatrième année, il s'agissait toujours d'appliquer les mêmes techniques et de faire preuve d'attention et d'instinct lors de la préparation. Une fois qu'elle eut tout mémorisé, elle se mit à la tâche. Lorsqu'elle travaillait, Méropée était concentrée et elle se retrouvait totalement isolée du reste du mond. James l'observait avec attention sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il aurait voulut l'aider mais à voir les doigts habiles de la jeune fille broyer, découper et mélanger, il se sentait quelque peu inutile, il décida donc de s'occuper de Lily qui riait sous cape avec Meadows.

Seulement, le Gryffondor n'était pas le seul à se trouver décontenancé par la dextérité de la jeune fille. Lestrange regardait du coin de l'œil l'habile Méropée. Il détailla son profile d'un autre temps, sa peau trop pâle, son nez légèrement trop long et ses lèvres fines. Les longs cheveux raides et auburn descendaient avec rigueur sur les frêles épaules de Méropée. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre l'intérêt de Malfoy pour la cousine Carrow mais il devait admettre qu'elle ne manquait pas d'allure. Il était presqu'admiratif en la voyant travailler avec autant de rigueur et de précision et il devait admettre qu'hormis Rogue, peu à Poudlard semblaient aussi doués.

« Ne me dis pas que tu obéis à Malfoy. » Murmura Severus avec un soupçon de moquerie.

L'élégant Sang Pur toisa son ami un instant et un rictus moqueur apparut sur son visage hâlé.

« Non, je constate simplement que tu as de la concurrence en potions ce qui me conduit d'ailleurs à une autre conclusion. »

« Quoi donc ? » Demanda le prince de sang mêlé qui commençait à se sentir hautement insulté par les insinuations de Rabastan.

« Visiblement, en plus de partager un talent pour la fabrication de mixtures infectes et puantes, vous semblez tous deux dotés de la même absence d'attributs physiques. » Trop content de sa remarque, il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise avant de reporter son attention sur Liza qu'il trouvait très à son goût malgré l'impureté de son sang, c'était un détail qu'il oublierait quelques heures, le temps de s'amuser un peu.

Le cours se termina avec les félicitations du vieux Slug' pour Lily, Rogue et Méropée.

« J'ai eu tort de te sous-estimer. » Lâcha Potter en jetant un coup d'œil dans le chaudron. Méropée se contenta de sourire discrètement et rangea ses affaires. Lily passa près de James qui lui fit un sourire niais.

« Bon je dois y aller, on se voit plus tard. » James se leva précipitamment et partit à la poursuite d'Evans qui accéléra subitement le pas.

Méropée vit Amycus s'approcher d'elle du coin de l'œil et tâcha de rester le plus calme possible.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais avec Potter ? »Siffla Carrow.

« Rien, il voulait s'asseoir à côté de moi. C'est un crime ? » Répondit la jeune Throckmorton en feignant l'innocence.

« Allons Amycus, cesse d'importuner la favorite de Lucius. » Interrompit Rabastan. Carrow se redressa et recula d'un pas avant de suivre Mulciber vers la sortie. Lestrange resta planté un instant à toiser la jeune Serdaigle qui soutint son regard avec la même fierté.

« Je ne parviens pas à m'expliquer cette nouvelle lubie de Malfoy. Ni belle, ni noble, alors quoi ? » Ses yeux courraient sur Méropée qui sentait son cœur s'emballer et ses paume s'humidifier pourtant, elle ne détourna pas le regard.

«L'excellence. » Fit-elle triomphalement avant de jeter un regard en direction du professeur qui ne quittait pas des yeux l'étrange duo.

Rabastan sourit face à l'effronterie de la jeune fille tout en se bornant à ignorer ce sentiment qu'il avait déjà partiellement ressentit dans le Poudlard Express. Ce sentiment d'avoir à faire à une intelligence égale voir supérieure à la sienne, quand il plongeait ses yeux dans les siens, il savait que c'était la même force et la même fougue qui brillaient dans leurs prunelles respectives.


	6. Chapitre 5

**_Tout d'abord un grand merci à ma fidèle lectrice, Circee, pour sa review. Voilà donc le chapitre 5 que j'espère moins ennuyeux que le précédent. Je m'excuse de nouveau pour avoir mis autant de temps à publier le chapitre 4 mais je promets qu'à partir de maintenant je vais essayer de me tenir à un chapitre par semaine (je dis bien essayer _****_J_****_ )._**

**_En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours important. Certes on écrit d'abord pour soi-même mais c'est toujours encourageant et cela permet de corriger les erreurs et de s'améliorer._**

**_Bonne lecture à tous._**

Rabastan n'arrivait pas à en croire ses propres yeux. Comment cette insignifiante sorcière osait-elle lui parler d'excellence ? Alors qu'il marchait à vive allure en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards, il laissa échapper un grognement de rage.

« Quelque chose aurait réussi à contrarier le toujours oh-si-maître-de-lui, Rabastan Lestrange ? » La voix suave de Lucius Malfoy arrêta net le jeune Serpentard.

« Lucius, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir sortir de nul part. » Fit Rabastan sans humour.

« Tu sors du cours de potions ? J'imagine qu'il était en commun avec les cinquièmes années. » Dit Malfoy qui se tenait désormais à la hauteur de Rabastan. Ce dernier eut toutes les peines du monde à refreiner un sourire en anticipant la réaction de son ami lorsqu'il apprendrait que sa chère Throckmorton suscitait également la curiosité d'un certain Maraudeur.

« J'en sors et oui, ton médiocre passe-temps du moment y était également. » Il s'arrêta un moment et fixa Lucius avec un sourire mystérieux.

« Et ? Je n'ai pas de temps à jouer à tes jeux immatures, Rabastan. » Le Serpentard de septième année ne pouvait s'empêcher de marquer son impatience. Il toisa Lestrange, le défiant de continuer plus longtemps sa comédie.

« Tu sais, je m'étais trompée à son sujet, elle a réellement réussi à attirer l'attention d'un Gryffondor. » Rabastan reprit sa marche en direction de la Salle Commune, suivit de près par un Lucius Malfoy particulièrement agacé.

« Est-ce trop te demander que de développer ? » Cracha-t-il avec venin.

« Du calme Lucius, un peu de tenue. » Les yeux du cadet des Lestrange brillaient de satisfaction et il souriait avec arrogance. « Ce n'est pas parce que Potter la trouve à son goût que tu dois t'en prendre à moi. Quelle susceptibilité, tu devrais cesser de fréquenter Rosier. »

« Comment ça Potter s'intéresse à elle ? » Les yeux d'acier de Malfoy lançaient des éclairs et il éprouvait toutes les peines du monde à contenir son envie de sortir sa baguette et de faire taire l'insolent qui se tenait devant lui.

Rabastan s'arrêta devant une arcade de pierres et prononça le mot de passe permettant l'accès à la Salle Commune des verts. Une lourde porte coulissa et les deux serpents pénétrèrent dans l'imposante pièce principale de leur antre. Une jeune fille de cinquième année, qui était installée sur l'un des confortables canapés de cuir, leva les yeux et lança un sourire évocateur à Rabastan qui le lui rendit accompagné d'une révérence.

« J'ai des choses à faire Malfoy, demandes plutôt à Rogue, ils ont tellement en commun lui et Méropée. » Lucius acquiesça remarquant que, fait rare, Rabastan avait appelé Throckmorton par son prénom, hors, pour ceux qui connaissaient bien le Serpentard, il s'agissait d'une marque de respect peu commune. Il savait que Lestrange avait compris, qu'il avait lui aussi vu le potentiel de la jeune sorcière et ce simple détail lui donnait deux fois plus envie de la posséder.

Rabastan marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait la Serpentarde, Célestia Parkinson. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés et allongea ses jambes avant de les croiser sur la table basse qui se trouvait devant le canapé. La jeune fille se colla à Lestrange et commença à jouer avec sa cravate tandis qu'il lui susurraitquelques paroles propres au serpent à l'oreille.

Lucius admira un instant le savoir-faire de son ami avant de jeter un regard sur la salle afin d'y voir si Rogue était interrogeable. Il devait tirer cette histoire au clair et comprendre pourquoi Potter trouvait subitement Méropée si intéressante. Même si il y avait peu de chance pour que le Maraudeur ait perdu son intérêt pour Evans, ce n'était jamais bon d'avoir ces maudits Gryffondors entre soi et un objectif, quel qu'il soit. Le sorcier, ne voyant pas son nouvel espion, décida de se reposer un peu avant l'heure du déjeuner. Il enjamba deux par deux les marches le conduisant jusqu'aux dortoirs. Une fois dans celui réservé aux garçons de septième année, il marcha jusqu'à son lit et s'affala élégamment sur ce dernier.

Tandis que le prince des verts réfléchissait à une stratégie efficace et rapide pour capter l'attention de la Serdaigle, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître la silhouette massive de Rodolphus dans l'embrasure.

« Les femmes ! » S'écria Lestrange en jetant ses affaires sur le lit voisin de celui de Malfoy.

« Tu veux dire Bellatrix. » Corrigea le grand blond tout en continuant à fixer la draperie de son lit sans même lui accorder un second regard.

« Parce qu'il y a une différence ? Evite de répondre. » Maugréa Rodolphus. Lucius tourna sa tête afin de détailler l'expression de son ami.

« Qu'a-t-elle fait cette fois ? » Demanda-il tout en jouant avec sa baguette.

« Rien… D'inhabituel. Mais c'est de ta faute, toi et tes foutues hormones ! » Lestrange se mit à faire les cent pas devant le lit de Lucius tandis que ce dernier se redressait en position assise, surprit par la réponse de son ami.

« De ma faute ? Je pense que ta chère et tendre a encore disjoncté et je ne vois simplement pas comment je peux être impliqué dans vos histoires, du moins cette fois. »

« Parce que tu ne caches pas ton attirance pour la cousine Carrow. Tu pensais quoi ? Que Narcissa te laisserait faire sans rien dire ? Grosse erreur mon ami, c'est une Black et comme toute Black qui se respecte, elle a piqué une crise d'anthologie auprès de Bella qui s'est bien sûre vengée sur moi. » Lucius éclata d'un rire sarcastique en voyant la mine déconfite de Lestrange. Certes, l'ainée des Black était plutôt difficile mais Rodolphus n'était pas un tendre et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait tolérer de se laisser dominer de la sorte.

« Au nom de notre amitié, laisse tomber cette fille Lucius, ou Bella va m'avada kedavriser avant Noël. » Rodolphus s'était adossé sur le lit en face de celui de Malfoy, une expression faussement grave sur le visage. Lucius le scruta un instant avant de se lever et de s'avancer aux côtés de son ami.

« Je ne laisserai pas tomber tant que Méropée ne sera pas à moi. Je suis fiancé à Narcissa et je vais l'épouser, c'est un fait. Ma Serdaigle a quelque chose d'unique et tout bon Malfoy se doit d'avoir une maitresse de la trempe et de l'intelligence de cette Throckmorton. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » La voix de Lucius était déterminée et Rodolphus le contempla un instant d'un air dubitatif avant d'éclater de rire et de donner une tape dans le dos de Malfoy.

« Du moment que tu épouses Narcissa et que tu le lui fais savoir avant ce soir, tu es libre de t'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qu'elle fille, mon frère. » Rodolphus et Lucius échangèrent un regard entendu. Le sujet était clos et maintenant Malfoy savait qu'il serait libre d'agir sans les remarques et question incessantes de son ami.

« Il est temps d'aller déjeuner. » Fit Lucius avant de sortir du dortoir suivit de près par Rodolphus. L'ainé des Lestrange ne pu réprimer sa fierté en voyant le cadet de la famille explorer les amygdales de Parkinson.

« Remarques Lucius, si tu as un problème pour mettre la Serdaigle dans ton lit, tu n'as qu'à demander conseil à mon frère. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais, il est le plus grand séducteur de cette école après Black. » Malfoy se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement alors que l'image de Sirius Black traversait son esprit. L'héritier Sang Pur ne comprenant que trop bien le dépit de Walburga Black en voyant un tel potentiel perdu. Sirius avait l'attitude, l'allure et l'intelligence des plus grands aristocrates. _Quel dommage pour les Black qu'il ne leur reste plus que Regulus, quel héritier aurait fait Sirius si il n'avait pas décidé de faire partie de cette vermine._ Il repensa également aux paroles de Rabastan un peu plus tôt, il avait visiblement développé un certain intérêt pour la Serdaigle et Rodolphus avait raison, le jeune Lestrange avait un savoir-faire légendaire en ce qui concernait la gente féminine. Certes, il était un Malfoy mais il savait que Rabastan, contrairement à son frère, n'hésiterait pas à lui couper l'herbe sous le pied s'il trouvait le challenge trop irrésistible.

« Je n'ai certainement pas besoin des conseils de ton frère. » Conclut Lucius avant de sortir de la Salle Commune.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Lucius remarqua immédiatement la présence de Méropée qui riait à gorge déployée avec Amos Diggory. Un Malfoy n'est pas jaloux, il ne l'était même pas lorsqu'Evan Rosier faisait tout pour s'attirer les faveurs de Narcissa et Merlin savait que Rosier était plus dangereux que Diggory. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'expliquer cette soudaine envie de tester quelques sorts de magie noire sur le Pouffesouffle.

Lucius examina la table des Serpentards un court instant et constata avec regret que Rogue était installé avec Narcissa qui lui lançait un regard noir. Alors qu'il songeait à s'asseoir le plus loin possible de sa fiancée, Rodolphus lui fit signe de prendre place face à lui, entre Bellatrix et Rogue.

Avec réticence, il prit donc place entre les deux serpents, il en profiterait pour essayer d'avoir plus d'informations sur le cours de potions. Il commença à se servir lorsqu'il sentit la main de Bellatrix lui saisir le bras avec une poigne quasi-masculine.

« Si tu joues encore avec l'honneur de ma sœur, tu auras à faire à moi. » Siffla la sorcière au creux de l'oreille d'un Malfoy qui affichait son traditionnel rictus. En face de lui, Rodolphus feignait de trouver les Pouffesouffles de troisième année incroyablement intéressants.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Bellatrix. En revanche, si tu pouvais avoir la politesse de me laisser manger en paix je t'en serais presque reconnaissant. » Lâcha-t-il à haute voix face à une Narcissa qui le fixait désormais avec agacement.

« C'est insultant Lucius, insultant pour Narcissa de te voir tourner autour de cette…Throckmorton. » Le visage de l'ainée des Black se déforma de dégoût lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de famille de Méropée. Malfoy se dégagea vigoureusement de l'emprise de Bellatrix avant de se pencher vers elle, se trouvant ainsi à quelques millimètres de son visage. De loin, on aurait pu croire à deux amants sur le point de s'embrasser avec passion. Pourtant, la maison des verts savait que ces deux là préfèreraient s'entretuer plutôt que de faire montre d'une quelconque affection l'un pour l'autre.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tout tourne autour de vous, les Black. Tu as plus en commun avec Sirius que tu ne le penses. » Il scruta le visage de l'impérieuse brune avant de reprendre. « Méropée est une sang pure qui semble dotée d'une intelligence hors du commun et elle pourrait être très utile à la Cause. » Bellatrix dévisagea un instant le majestueux héritier avant de lui lancer un sourire machiavélique.

« Tu fais tout cela pour servir la Cause ? »

« Bien sûre, et quoi de mieux que de la séduire pour la recruter. » Il parlait à voix basse tout en fixant Rodolphus qui le regardait d'un air dubitatif.

« Dans ce cas Lucius, si c'est pour le Lord, je te souhaite bien du courage dans ta tâche. » Black se redressa avec élégance et éclata de rire tout en caressant langoureusement la main de Rodolphus qui jeta un regard entendu en direction de son ami, toujours admiratif de sa capacité à manipuler les autres. Inutile de se demander pourquoi l'Imperio était la spécialité du prince des verts.

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? » Demanda froidement Narcissa à sa sœur.

« Rien qui ne te concerne, Cissy ! » Rétorqua sèchement sa sœur.

« Lucius ? » Continua la belle blonde d'un ton agacé.

« Bella a raison, rien qui ne soit en mesure d'affecter ma future femme. » Narcissa sembla contente de cette réponse puisqu'elle sourit avec satisfaction.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa comme à l'accoutumée pour l'aristocratie de Poudlard. Comme à son habitude, Rogue se leva un peu avant les autres et, au moment où il s'apprêtait à quitter la table, Lucius se tourna vers lui.

« Je dois te parler, Severus. » L'élève de sixième année leva un sourcil.

« De ? » Lucius sourit avec supériorité.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Rejoint moi dans à la bibliothèque juste après les cours. » Rogue acquiesça, se demandant dans quel plan tordu Lucius Malfoy souhaitait encore l'entrainer.

Méropée n'avait plus de cours en commun avec les sixièmes années de la journée et comme à son habitude, elle fila à la bibliothèque juste après son dernier cours. Alors qu'elle serpentait entre les élèves agglutinés dans les couloirs, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle s'arrêta et pivota lentement sur ses talons, appréhendant d'ores et déjà la discussion à venir. En effet, elle jouissait depuis la rentrée d'une popularité inattendue, espérée certes, mais difficilement prévisible il y a de cela quelques mois.

Elle aperçut James Potter courir vers elle, suivit de près par un autre Maraudeur qu'elle croisait souvent entre les étagères poussiéreuses de la Grande Bibliothèque, Remus Lupin.

« Hey Méropée. Est-ce que ça va ? » Elle sourit poliment et salua d'un les deux garçons.

« Bien merci. » Répondit-elle d'une voix neutre. James se passa nerveusement la main derrière les cheveux comme pour chercher une explication plausible à ses agissements. Méropée, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, en profita pour tenter de débloquer le Maraudeur.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Potter ? » Elle s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir été aussi rude. James sembla surpris également mais il lui sourit chaleureusement.

« Rien, simplement apprendre à connaître ma nouvelle partenaire en potions. » Il fallut faire preuve d'un self-control surhumain à Méropée pour ne pas lever les yeux se rendant compte que si Alecto venait à les croiser à ce moment précis, elle lui servirait sans doute de cobaye pour toutes ses expérimentations en matière de magie noire.

« Oh, il n'y pas grand-chose à savoir. Mais comme tu le sais sans doute, je suis la cousine d'Alecto et Amycus Carrow et à ce titre il serait problématique pour moi si l'on venait à nous croiser tous les deux en dehors du cours de Slughorn. » La franchise de la jeune Throckmorton sembla étonner James qui se raidit un peu.

«Je comprends mais si tu en as peur, tu… »

« Je n'ai certainement pas peur d'eux mais je préfère éviter toutes complications. » Coupa froidement l'élégante sorcière.

« Donc, tu ne partages pas leurs idéaux ? » Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi il avait posé une question aussi stupide.

« Leurs idéaux » articula lentement Méropée, marquant soigneusement chaque syllabe. « A ton avis Potter ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je voulais simplement savoir. »

« Oh, une simple curiosité histoire de voir si j'allais devoir subir vos blagues immatures où si j'avais une chance d'y couper ? » La Serdaigle fusilla du regard un Gryffondor médusé. Elle secoua la tête et reprit son chemin sans un second regard pour le leader des Maraudeurs qui se sentit aussi idiot qu'après s'être fait rejeté pour la énième fois pas Evans.

Une fois dans la bibliothèque, Méropée prit place dans un recoin isolé qu'elle fréquentait depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Elle était loin d'imaginer qu'à quelques mètres de là, deux Serpentards parlaient avec animation de la jeune intellectuelle. Throckmorton repensa un instant à la courte discussion qu'elle avait eu avec James Potter. Une part d'elle culpabilisait de l'avoir ainsi envoyé paitre pourtant, elle ne pouvait réprimer sa colère envers ce garçon qui se croyait au-dessus de tout le monde et ainsi, des plus grandes familles du monde sorcier.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la bibliothèque, Lucius fut surpris de voir Méropée installée confortablement dans un recoin confortable, le regard perdu au loin et l'air pensif. Il sourit triomphalement en remerciant Merlin de lui offrir une telle opportunité. En parlant avec Rogue, il avait pu confirmer ses dires, il s'agissait d'une sorcière incroyablement intelligente et qui jouissait d'un charisme certain même si encore sous-exploité par la Serdaigle.

Il s'approcha silencieusement d'elle et, une fois à sa hauteur, fit connaître sa présence en se raclant la gorge. Elle tourna son visage altier vers Lucius et lui lança un sourire confiant.

« Je ne souhaitais pas vous faire peur. » Fit Lucius en se saisissant délicatement de la main de la jeune sorcière pour y déposer un tendre baiser. La jeune fille sentit ses joues trop pâles se parsemer d'un rouge vif.

« Vous pouvez me tutoyer. » Il prit place dans le fauteuil situé en face du sien et lui adressa un sourire qu'il savait le plus séducteur.

« Méropée, il en va de même pour moi, le vouvoiement me donne l'impression d'être mon père et c'est fort désagréable. » La jeune femme acquiesça gracieusement et inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, levant ses sourcils aristocratiques. Lucius lui trouvait un charme fou et à cet instant précis il lui été difficile de résister à l'envie de l'embrasser.

« Que me vaut l'attention du grand Lucius Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Il rit doucement et la regarda intensément de ses yeux bleus.

« Le _Grand Lucius Malfoy_ n'a-t-il pas le droit de passer du temps avec une sorcière qu'il apprécie tout particulièrement ? » Méropée se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres, elle ne parvenait pas à croire que ces paroles, qui lui étaient destinées, étaient prononcées par le prince des verts en personne.

« En bonne Serdaigle, je me dois de souligner l'aspect particulièrement louche de cette situation. » Elle lui lança un sourire chaleureux et Malfoy se pencha vers elle. Il était si proche qu'elle pouvait détailler chacun des traits de son visage. Elle admira la perfection et la maîtrise qu'il semblait avoir de chacune de ses expressions, son visage raffiné dégageait une aura aristocratique particulière.

« Je me sens particulièrement blessé. Je ne me permettrais pas de me jouer de la plus brillante des élèves de cette école. » Il porta sa main sur son cœur et fit mine d'être particulièrement affecté par les reproches de la Serdaigle. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Lucius Malfoy agir de la sorte.

« Pourquoi moi ? » Demanda-t-elle en toute franchise, ses yeux intensément plongé dans ceux de Malfoy. Son visage avait repris cette expression aristocratique qui avait séduit Lucius lors de leur première rencontre à Londres. Le visage de Lucius se rapprocha un peu plus de celui de Méropée et il saisit les deux mains fragiles de la jeune sorcière dans les siennes, caressant lentement à l'aide de ses longs doigts chaque morceau de peau à disposition. Elle fondait intérieurement sous l'intensité de son regard mais elle tint bon, elle se devait de ne pas flancher et de garder toute sa composition face à l'aristocrate.

« Parce que tu m'intrigues Méropée. Plus que ça, tu m'attires par ta grandeur, par ton esprit, par ta classe et parce que chaque grand homme se doit d'avoir une femme de ta trempe dans son ombre. » Il embrassa sa la paume de sa main droite avant de se relever lentement. La jeune Throckmorton était complètement envoûtée par les paroles et les actes de Malfoy.

« Tu seras mienne Méropée et je t'assure que je ferais de toi la sorcière la plus enviée de cette école. » Il avait susurré chacun de ces mots avec un désir ardant avant de caresser la joue de la sorcière de sa main et de lu déposer un baiser dans le cou, à quelques centimètres de l'oreille dans laquelle il avait fait promesse que Méropée attendait tant. Ce baiser, aussi discret que passionné venait de faire basculer la sorcière dans un monde dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'obscurité cachée.


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Comme promis, voilà donc un nouveau chapitre du Destin de Méropée. Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à mes reviewers, en particulier Circée.**_

_**Concernant ce chapitre, il s'agit d'un tournant clé de l'intrigue et même si je peux sembler choisir la voie l plus simple, les retournements à venir vont être épiques parce que comme vous le savez à ce stade de l'histoire mon héroïne est un Sudoku ambulant ! (je dis ça parce que je ne comprends rien à ce jeu japonais).**_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture et s'il vous plait, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. J'ai beaucoup de lecteurs et si peu de commentaires que ça n'est pas très motivant…**_

Méropée ne se rendit pas dans la Grande Salle pour y diner, son esprit n'avait de cesse de rejouer la scène qui avait eu lieu dans la bibliothèque. Elle marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, ignorant les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient amassé dans les recoins de l'école. Elle accélérait le pas à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la l'aile ouest et de la Tour Serdaigle. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, s'isoler, pouvoir se retrouver seule afin d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer avec Lucius Malfoy. Une fois devant le portrait indiquant l'entrée de la maison de Rowena, elle répondit à l'énigme et s'engouffra rapidement dans la pièce principale. Les quelques élèves présents jetèrent des regards furtifs en direction de la jeune fille avant de se replonger dans leurs lectures.

Méropée gravit rapidement les marches jusqu'au deuxième étage. Elle poussa la porte la conduisant à son dortoir et fut soulagée de constater qu'aucunes de ses comparses de chambrée n'étaient là. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à son majestueux lit à baldaquin et s'assit sur ce dernier avant d'expirer bruyamment. Son regard balaya de nouveau la pièce à la recherche d'une réponse à toutes ses questions. Les images de ce qui venait de se passer avec Lucius ne cessaient d'envahir sa vision. Elle pouvait encore sentir les grandes et puissantes mains du sorcier se saisir des siennes, elle revoyait ses yeux d'aciers la regarder avec fermeté et désir. Tout semblait clair et pourtant si flou. Elle pouvait rejouer avec exactitude chaque détail de cette étrange comédie avec l'héritier des Malfoy. Elle pouvait sentir le souffle du grand blond dans son cou et il lui semblait que son cœur continuait à s'emballer à chaque fois qu'elle repensait aux paroles qu'il avait susurrées au creux de l'oreille. Pourtant, elle sentait, elle savait qu'elle nageait désormais en eaux troubles. Lucius Malfoy ne pouvait pas sérieusement s'intéresser à elle, il était fiancé à Narcissa Black et personne n'était suffisamment stupide pour rejeter la puissante famille, à moins bien sûre de s'appeler Sirius mais le garçon faisait figure d'exception en 800 ans d'histoire. Elle devait être l'objet d'une farce, d'un énième pari entre Lestrange et Malfoy. Il s'agissait là de la seule explication plausible mais, malgré la toute logique de cette pensée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal et pire, d'avoir de l'espoir, l'espoir que pour une fois, Méropée Throckmorton avait joué de chance et que sa vie allait peut-être enfin changer. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant tout en fermant les poings, lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent de nouveau, elle constata que sa vision était embuée et elle comprit que son regard se voilait de larmes. Elle laissa de nouveau ses paupières se sceller et inspira profondément. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle devait trouver une solution et un torrent de larmes n'arrangeraient rien.

Méropée donna un coup sur le matelas grâce à ses poings fermés et se leva brusquement. Elle marcha d'un pas déterminé vers son armoire qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Elle se saisit d'un pyjama de satin vert émeraude que son oncle lui avait offert peu avant son départ. Il était de la même couleur que la maison de Salazar mais Méropée ne s'en plaignait guère, bien au contraire.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain adjacente à son dortoir. Elle ferma la porte à clé et baissa l'intensité lumineuse à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle se déshabilla lentement, avant de se tenir, nue, devant le miroir. Elle détailla son long corps maigre et sa peau si pâle que l'on aurait pu la confondre avec un morceau de craie. Elle passa sa main le long de ses salières trop apparentes avant de la faire glisser le long de son inexistante poitrine. Ses yeux restaient fixé sur son reflet tandis qu'elle cherchait à comprendre ce que Lucius Malfoy pouvait trouver d'attirant chez elle. C'était un homme et son corps n'avait rien de celui d'une femme. Il la voulait, c'est bien ce qu'il disait, il voulait la faire _sienne_. Pourquoi ? Ce mot revenait en boucle dans son esprit, raisonnant dans son âme et faisant ressortir un à un ses plus grands démons et complexes. Elle était intelligente, peut-être plus forte qu'une adolescente ordinaire, mais ce n'était pas ce que pouvait rechercher le grand Lucius. Il avait tout, la plus belle des fiancées, la plus riche et issue d'une prestigieuse famille, quasi-royale selon les dires de Regulus. Pourtant, il n'avait rien à envier à sa future épouse, lui-même beau, riche et issu d'une grande famille SangPur. Elle avait une certitude, c'est qu'il ne romprait jamais avec la plus jeune des Black, alors pourquoi voulait-il tellement exhiber sa relation avec Méropée. Car c'est ce qu'il voulait après tout, à en croire ses dires. Seulement voilà, pouvait-elle réellement se fier à ses paroles ?

La jeune Throckmorton jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir et se plaça dans la cabine de douche. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude et bascula son visage afin de se trouver sous le jet brûlant. Les gouttes ruisselèrent le long de ses tempes, semblant l'isoler du monde pendant un court instant. Mais très vite, ses pensées coururent de nouveau le long du faciès de Lucius Malfoy. Le prince des verts était réputé pour être un personnage particulièrement tordu et plus Méropée y pensait plus la conclusion du traquenard s'imposait. Cela était la seule solution, pour une raison quelconque, la jeune Serdaigle était devenue l'objet de convoitise du Serpentard, son nouveau challenge. Il ne pouvait guère s'agir d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas attirer le grand héritier. Elle n'avait rien qui puisse séduire un SangPur de son envergure. Elle était officiellement devenue la cousine d'Amycus et d'Alecto Carrow depuis la rentrée, la jeune orpheline qui avait atterri chez les terribles jumeaux. Elle ne voyait qu'une explication logique, elle s'était fait rouler. Lucius ne la voulait pas elle parce qu' il était attiré par elle. Non, il l'avait approché aujourd'hui et enfermé dans ses filets pour assouvir une nouvelle pulsion sadique qui faisait la réputation du serpent. Méropée coupa l'eau et s'enveloppa dans une serviette. Son visage trempé aurait pu cacher les larmes qui semblaient s'amasser au coin de chacun de ses yeux, pourtant, elle ne pleurait jamais. Quelque soit la violence du coup reçu, jamais la jeune fille ne s'autorisait à verser la moindre larme. Quoiqu'il arrive, elle devait être forte. Elle se sécha énergiquement avec l'étole d'éponge cotonneuse avant de passer son pyjama.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la Grande Salle, Lucius Malfoy venait de prendre place à la table des Serpentards. En face de lui, Evan Rosier et Regulus Black étaient en pleine discussion au sujet du Lord Noir. Les deux jeunes SangPurs devaient prendre la marque des ténèbres l'été suivant, à la plus grande fierté de leurs familles respectives. Lucius, comme Bellatrix, les Carrow et Rodolphus, prendraient leurs marques durant les vacances de noël. Le prince de la maison de Salazar chercha Méropée du regard et constata avec surprise que cette dernière n'était pas avec ses camardes. Il n'aimait pas cela. Elle était imprévisible et s'il était certain d'avoir réussi son coup, la jeune fille était capable de changer d'avis. Throckmorton était complexe et il est vrai que cela avait été très facile, peut-être trop facile. Certes, sa stratégie marchait avec les autres mais il avait deviné, sans la connaître, qu'il ne fallait guère sous-estimer la Serdaigle.

Rabastan entra à son tour dans la Grande Salle. Il jeta un regard discret vers la table des bleus et argent et l'absence de Méropée, à en croire la tête de Lucius, n'avait qu'une explication possible, il avait agis et il avait manqué son coup. Le plus jeune des Lestrange prit place à côté de Malfoy. Il se servit une assiette pleine de rôti et commença à manger en silence, observant les futurs recrus de ce Voldemort. Chez lui, on ne parlait plus que de lui et de ses exploits. Il savait que son frère rejoindrait les Mangemorts très prochainement. Rodolphus n'avait jamais été doué pour garder les secrets, surtout sous alcool. Même si Rabastan méprisait tout et tout le monde et, si l'idée de massacrer quelques moldus ne lui était pas insupportable, courber l'échine devant qui que ce soit lui était inpensable d'autant que les revendications du Lord en question tenaient plus de l'utopie que d'un plan réaliste.

« Tu as parlé à Rogue ? » Demanda Rabastan à Lucius.

« Oui, et ses informations m'ont été très utiles. » Fit Malfoy avec un sourire satisfait. Lestrange haussa un sourcil.

« Donc, pour une fois, tu n'as pas eu besoin que le vieil Abraxas t'arrange un mariage pour t'attirer les faveurs d'une fille ? » Moqua-t-il avant de se servir une part de pudding.

Malfoy se redressa lentement et tourna lentement la tête, une expression affectée sur le visage.

« Tu sauras, Rabastan, que non seulement Méropée peut-être considérée comme mienne mais en plus, je pense avoir réussi là ma plus grande victoire. » Lestrange lâcha sa fourchette et toisa Lucius.

« Si vite Malfoy, tu m'épates. Réussir à emballer une vierge qui n'a pas été approchée pas un membre de la gente masculine depuis hum… Toujours. Tu m'étonnes, une vraie prouesse, mais dis-moi Malfoy, tu lui as promis quoi ? Une ascension sociale fulgurante ? » Le prince des verts sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa en direction de Lestrange, sous la table afin que les professeurs ne puissent le voir.

« Je te conseille vivement de surveiller tes paroles Lestrange. Tu me dois le respect et tu n'as pas idée des problèmes que tu pourrais t'attirer à me parler de la sorte. » Siffla Malfoy. Rabastan se leva brusquement et se pencha vers le grand blond.

« Je te retourne le compliment Malfoy. Parce que tu joues les toutous de tu-sais-qui ne fait pas de toi un redoutable sorcier. Lâche un jour, lâche toujours. » Rabastan jeta un regard meurtrier en direction de Lucius avant de quitter la salle. Voyant tous les regards converger vers lui, le prince des Serpentards laissa échapper un rire malsain et retourna de nouveau à son assiette.

Rabastan marcha d'un pas vigoureux en direction de la tour d'astronomie lorsque quelqu'un le rattrapa et lui saisit le bras. Il fut surpris de voir Alecto Carrow haletante.

« Rab, je-attend moi ! » Lestrange s'arrêta net et regarda curieusement la jumelle d'Amycus.

« Que veux-tu, Carrow ? » Lâcha-t-il froidement.

« Je-je t'ai entendu, je vous ai vu avec Lucius. »

« Et ? J'ai insulté le grand patron, c'est pour ça que tu me retiens inutilement ? » Alecto regarda à droite puis à gauche, vérifiant que personne n'était là. Après tout, les mûrs de Poudlard avaient des oreilles.

« Non, j'ai simplement cru comprendre que la relation entre ma cousine et Malfoy t'agaçait. » Fit la jeune Carrrow hésitante.

« M'agaçait ? Je suis désolé de briser tes doux rêves mais le fait que Malfoy puisse s'enticher d'une inférieure ne m'atteint guère. » Les prunelles de Rabastan se faisaient menaçantes mais Alecto poursuivit.

« Alors disons simplement que le comportement étrange de Malfoy te pose problème. Après tout, sans Méropée, il te ficherait la paix. »

« Alecto, vas en au fait. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. » Cracha Lestrange.

« Aide-moi à éloigner Throckmorton de Lucius. Ainsi, tu lui prouveras ta supériorité et nous, nous nous débarrasserons de la Serdaigle. » Les yeux d'Alecto brillaient d'excitation à l'idée de briser les illusions de sa cousine. Les Carrow avaient toujours répugné Rabastan. Ils étaient arrivistes et n'avaient aucun honneur familial. Lui, au contraire, était empli de cet honneur et il s'était toujours juré de suivre Rodolphus jusqu'à Azkaban si il le fallait. La proposition d'Alecto avait cependant l'atout majeur de lui permettre de briller et d'humilier Malfoy sans compter que, même si il se refusait à l'avouer, le fait que le riche Serpentard ait réussi à s'attirer si vite les faveurs de la jeune Serdaigle l'avait particulièrement contrarié.

« En supposant que j'accepte, que proposes-tu ? » Demanda Rabastan en s'adossant contre un mûr. Carrow sourit de manière distordue et elle se rapprocha un peu plus du jeune Lestrange.

« Fait en sorte que Méropée comprenne que jamais Lucius ne pourra s'intéresser sérieusement à elle. Fait ce que tu sais faire de mieux, Rabastan. Séduit-la et humilie-la publiquement. Son honneur salit, jamais Lucius ne posera un second regard sur elle. » Le plan pouvait marcher, il suffisait de la mettre dans son lit et de la faire passer pour la trainée de service. Si cela pouvait sembler simple, l'instinct de Rabastan lui criait de se méfier.

« Soit Alecto, mais en échange, je veux tout savoir des agissements de mon frère concernant Voldemort. » Carrow tressaillit en entendant Lestrange prononcer le nom du Lord sans compter qu'elle avait fait vœu de silence. Elle hésita un instant et repensa à l'image d'une Méropée se baladant fièrement au bras de Lucius Malfoy.

« D'accord. C'est d'accord mais je ne te dirais rien tant que Throckmorton ne sera pas prise dans tes filets, c'est bien clair ? » Rabastan jeta un regard méprisant sur l'épaisse sorcière et acquiesça. Plusieurs élèves qui venaient de terminer leur repas s'approchèrent des deux Serpentards. Parmi eux, il reconnut la Serdaigle de cinquième année, Liza Goury. Alors qu'elle passa à son niveau, il lui adressa un regard charmeur et lui fit un clin d'œil. La jeune fille rougit et baissa les yeux. Après quelques mètres, elle tourna de nouveau la tête en direction du Serpentard et ils se regardèrenet longuement. Elle serait sa prochaine proie. Après tout, il pouvait souiller Throckmorton tout en continuant à s'amuser. Ce serait même encore plus drôle de ternir la réputation de tous les prodiges de cinquième année.


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Un grand merci à Circee, Neiss (je ne pense pas qu'elle soit parfaite mais ta review a fait ma semaine :) merci beaucoup ), Elysabth et Bib pour vos reviews. Inutile de dire à quel point cela fait plaisir. **_

_**Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que les précédents. **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

Après avoir laissé Rabastan vaquer à ses occupations, Alecto prit la direction de l'aile Sud du château où se trouvait de nombreuses salles inutilisées. Elle entra dans une pièce sombre se trouvant au fond d'un couloir et d'un geste de sa baguette, alluma les quelques candélabres accrochés aux mûrs. Elle s'appuya contre l'un des bureaux en attendant son rendez-vous.

« Alors, Rabastan a accepté de nous aider à nous débarrasser de Throckmorton? » Demanda un sorcier à la silhouette sèche et inquiétante qui venait d'entrer à grandes enjambées dans la salle de cours avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des premiers bureaux se trouvant à droite de la porte.

Alecto ôta sa cape et s'installa à proximité de son frère. Son allure trapue contrastait particulièrement avec celle de son jumeau. Son visage rond et grassouillet pouvait aisément la faire passer pour bien plus douce qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Ses yeux en revanche, petits et légèrement globuleux, colorés d'un brun foncé et sans profondeur, pétillaient d'une malice vicieuse et étaient en tout point identiques à ceux d'Amycus. Elle leva ses yeux vers son frère et lui sourit fébrilement.

« Oui, il a accepté. » Dit-elle tout en réfléchissant aux termes du contrat passé avec le plus jeune des Lestrange. Certes, elle désirait plus que tout ruiner toutes les chances de Méropée auprès des Serpentards. Cependant, elle était consciente qu'accepter de révéler certaines informations à Rabastan concernant son frère et l'implication de ce dernier dans le cercle des Mangemorts pouvait lui coûter très cher.

-Mais? Demanda Amycus, un semblant d'inquiétude transpirant dans sa voix d'habitude si sûre. Alecto hésita un instant avant de répondre et, fait peu commun chez la confiante sorcière, elle se mit à fixer ses doigts jouant avec une bague ayant appartenu à son aïeule.

-Rabastan ne s'est pas laisser convaincre si facilement, Amycus. J'ai..., la jeune Carrow prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre, j'ai dû passer une sorte de contrat avec lui.

Amycus fronça les sourcils en entendant les propos de sa soeur. A voir son état, il craignait le pire surtout quand il s'agissait de l'imprévisible Rabastan Lestrange.

-Pourtant, tu m'avais affirmé que la seule perspective d'humilier Malfoy suffirait à le convaincre! Cracha soudainement le sorcier. Alecto se releva brutalement et planta son regard le plus menaçant dans les yeux de son frère.

-Je me suis trompée! Rabastan, pour compromettre Throckmorton, m'a demandé un service en échange.

-Un service en échange? Répéta lentement Amycus dont les veines temporales commençaient à se dessiner de manière bien trop marquées.

-Il m'a demandé de le tenir au courant des faits et gestes de Rodolphus. Alecto s'assit de nouveau et frotta sa nuque de sa main lourde et disgracieuse.

-Concernant le Lord, je suppose, conclut le jumeau Carrow tout en se mettant à faire nerveusement les cents pas devant sa soeur.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix Amycus et je lui ai assuré qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune information tant que la réputation de Throckmorton ne serait pas définitivement ternie, dit Alecto tout en fixant son frère avec anxiété.

-Je n'aime pas ça, Alecto. On a prêté serment, on a fait voeu de silence! Que se passera-t-il si Rodolphus en a vent? Ou pire, si le Lord en personne s'en aperçoit!

-Nous n'avons pas le choix! Cette garce nous a placé dans une situation délicate. Cette relation avec Malfoy pourrait nous porter grandement préjudice et compromettre tous nos efforts. C'est ce que tu veux, Amycus? Souhaites-tu te retrouver de nouveau au bas de l'échelle sociale à cause d'elle? Car tu le sais mon frère, tu sais qu'une fois en position de force, elle n'hésitera pas à nous porter le coup de grâce. La jeune femme fixait de nouveau son frère qui fléchissait lentement sous son influence.

-Tu ne crois donc pas Bellatrix lorsqu'elle prétend que Lucius souhaite uniquement recruter Throckmorton? Demanda le Serpentard.

-Non, je crois que pour une raison qui m'échappe, il est réellement attiré par notre cousine. Tu connais Malfoy, c'est un manipulateur de première classe et il sait qu'elle est la faiblesse de Bellatrix. Il a utilisé la cause pour avoir la paix. Je pense qu'il souhaite réellement la recruter mais plus encore, il la veut à ses côtés. On ne peut pas se permettre de la laisser gagner en influence, il faut la neutraliser. Le visage d'Alecto s'était fermé de rage. Elle qui s'était tellement battue pour gagner le peu de respect dont elle jouissait au sein de la maison des verts ne pouvait se permettre de voir sa rivale et cousine atteindre des sommets injustifiés.

Amycus observait sa soeur tant aimée avec attention. Il savait qu'Alecto vouait une haine sans bornes pour Méropée. Certes, le fait que celle qu'il portait aux nues puisse se sentir menacer par quelqu'un d'aussi insignifiant que la Serdaigle lui semblait inconcevable. Pourtant, il savait les raisons profondes qui poussaient à réagir de la sorte, il connaissait les sentiments de sa jumelle à l'égard de l'ainé des Lestrange et la douleur ressentie par cette dernière à chaque fois que Rodolphus et ses paires ignoraient impérieusement la sorcière. Elle n'avait pas supporté que Méropée, sa pauvre et laide cousine, s'octroie si facilement les faveurs du prince des verts. Si Alecto voulait la tête de Méropée, se dit Amycus, alors soit, elle l'aurait servie sur un plateau d'argent.

-Rodolphus m'a toujours dit qu'il souhaitait voir son frère se rallier à notre cause. Si il y parvient à temps, nous n'aurons pas à nous soucier de ton pacte avec Rabastan. Amycus parlait avec confiance et enthousiasme, il lui semblait impossible qu'un sorcier aussi cruel que Rabastan ne puisse être séduit par le Lord Noir, surtout par ses méthodes.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il y parviendra? Rabastan ne sert que ses intérêts et je doute fort que l'idée de prêter serment d'obéissance ne le séduise. Alecto chuchotait, visualisant l'impérieux et indomptable Lestrange.

-Crois-tu qu'il puisse résister longtemps au Maître et à sa puissance? Le jeune Carrow parlait avec une verve pleine de dévotion.

-Non, je ne le crois pas mais connaissant les talents de séducteur de Lestrange, nous ne disposons pas de beaucoup de temps, fit remarquer la Serpentarde.

-Peut-être, mais si Rodolphus échoue, Bellatrix saura convaincre son futur beau-frère. Tu sais qu'elle a toujours beaucoup apprécié Rabastan et cela lui serait insupportable de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés dans notre guerre. Amycus et Alecto échangèrent un regard complice avant de rire respectivement des moeurs plus que douteuses de l'ainée des Black.

Le lendemain matin, Méropée se leva plus tard qu'à l'accoutumé. Le dortoir était vide et visiblement, même Liza n'avait pas daigné la réveiller. La jeune Sang Pure n'avait réussi à trouver la quiétude des bras de Morphée que tôt le matin, l'épisode de la veille n'ayant cessé de la tourmenter.

La jeune fille se doucha rapidement avant de passer son uniforme et d'entamer le long processus visant à domestiquer sa chevelure. Une fois prête, elle sortit de son dortoir avant de prendre le chemin des cours. Comme à son habitude, elle prit les escaliers et se dirigea en direction de la porte principale de la Salle Commune. Elle ne pu réprimer un sursaut en sentant quelqu'un se saisir de son bras une fois le portrait passé. Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un sorcier à la carrure imposante et à la chevelure blonde.

« Lucius! Que fais-tu ici? » Méropée ne parvint guère à dissimuler sa surprise. Elle avait redouté la première confrontation avec Malfoy et ne s'attendait absolument pas à le voir ainsi devant elle de si bon matin.

Le prince des verts affichait un sourire satisfait. Il savait par expérience que l'effet de surprise donnait toujours un avantage stratégique.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu au repas hier soir et je souhaitais simplement m'assurer que ma douce Serdaigle n'était pas souffrante. Tandis qu'il parlait de sa voix suave, il avait lâché le bras de la jeune fille et avait fait descendre lentement sa main dans son dos avant de se saisir de sa taille fine.

Méropée tacha de regagner au mieux sa composition et de ne pas se laisser avoir par la sensualité du Serpentard.

-Non, j'étais simplement las, il faut que je reprenne le rythme des cours.

-Bien évidemment mais j'espère simplement que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai causé le moindre, Lucius marqua une pause et scruta le visage de la sorcière de son regard d'acier, embarras.

-Ne te flatte pas à ce point, Lucius. Il m'en faut bien plus pour me déstabiliser, fit-elle avec le plus d'assurance possible. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester forte et garder la tête haute quoiqu'il arrive. Si elle ne pouvait pas échapper à l'héritier des Malfoy, elle était cependant bien décidée à limiter les dégâts et pourquoi pas se servir de lui pour atteindre des aspirations sociales.

Lucius attira Méropée près de lui et glissa un rapide baiser sur la joue de la jeune sorcière avant de déplacer lentement ses lèvres vers son oreille et de lui embrasser le lobe.

-Je mentirais si je disais que ma visite de ce matin n'est que pure courtoisie. Je voulais m'assurer que je m'étais montré extrêmement clair hier soir. Je suis un Malfoy et j'ai l'habitude que l'on m'obéisse. Considère-toi et surtout, conduit-toi comme mienne. Malgré tout le respect et l'admiration que j'ai devant tant de grâce, fait l'affront de m'humilier et tu le regretterais amèrement. En entendant les paroles venimeuses de Malfoy, Méropée se dégagea et lui fit face.

-Et c'est en me menaçant que tu comptes arriver à tes fins? Le regard de la jeune fille semblait brûler de rage, contrastant ainsi avec la froideur des prunelles du serpent.

-Méropée, je ne te menace guère, je t'avertis simplement. C'est un honneur d'être vu à mes côtés mais ne fais pas l'erreur de t'imaginer que je néglige tes qualités, l'honneur est partagé. Nous avons beaucoup en commun et nous avons tout deux beaucoup à gagner en nous alliant. J'ai envie de toi, peux-tu m'en vouloir? Il souriait mystérieusement. Il la toisait avec arrogance mais cherchait en même temps à attendrir la sorcière.

C'était cela un Malfoy? Un Sang Pur de la plus haute aristocratie incapable d'une relation sans intérêts. Pourtant, la jeune Serdaigle savait que le discours du sorcier était loin d'être erroné. Après tout, était-elle moralement supérieure? Elle avait presque attendu le décès de sa mère avec impatience afin de se trouver sous la coupe des Carrow au plus vite. Au fond d'elle, son estomac semblait se nouer et son coeur s'emballer, de honte et de colère. Sa fierté n'était pas à négliger et elle ne pouvait tolérer qu'il gagne ses faveurs si facilement.

-Je ne suis rien socialement, Lucius. Je n'ai rien à perdre si ce n'est ma fierté et saches que la soumission ne fait certainement pas partie de mes qualités, fit-elle impassible face à un Serpentard qui semblait jubiler.

-Bien au contraire, c'est une qualité bien réelle. Quant à ta position sociale, souviens-toi simplement que l'enfer n'est certainement pas en-dessous de nous, mais autour.

Chacune des paroles de Lucius semblaient la poignarder toujours plus profondément. Il avait raison, elle ne lui tournerait pas le dos car il s'agissait sans doute de sa seule et unique chance d'effleurer le milieu auquel elle aspirait tellement appartenir.

-Soit Lucius, mais dans ce cas, ne pourrais-tu pas faire semblant d'être un flirt courtois et m'accompagner jusqu'à ma salle de cours? Fit-elle mielleusement. Elle était résignée mais certainement pas abattue.

Un sourire sincère illumina le visage de l'héritier à la stupeur de Méropée qui ne pensait pas voir un jour cette expression presque Pouffesouffle sur le visage du prince de Serpentard. Lucius ferma l'écart qui le séparait de la sorcière d'un pas et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de la Serdaigle. Le geste était sincère et passionné. Il la força à entrouvrir sa bouche et intensifier un peu plus ce baiser qui se devait être le symbole de sa victoire. Les mains du sorcier encadraient le visage de la jeune femme et ses doigts caressaient doucement les joues pâles et fraîches de sa conquête. Méropée était hésitante et presque mortifiée de sentir cette partir étrangère, cette langue s'introduire avec rage dans sa bouche. Pourtant, la fougue du jeune homme semblait la conquérir petit à petit et elle se laissa faire entre les mains expertes de Lucius, grisée et emportée par ce premier baiser, par son premier baiser. Il se stoppa lentement et embrassa gentiment les lèvres de la jeune fille avant de se retirer, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Elle savait bien qu'à ce moment là, ses joues devaient être pivoines mais cela lui était égale. Son coeur semblait vouloir s'extraire de sa poitrine, ses mains étaient moites et elle tentait de reprendre son souffle en vain. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son premier flirt et sourit tendrement à celui qui lui avait donné son premier baiser. Malgré les paroles cruelles du jeune homme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine attraction voir même affection pour lui. Certes mature pour son âge, la naïveté semblait l'emporter à cet instant et elle avait momentanément chassé toutes les questions qui tournoyaient sans cesse dans son esprit.

Lucius fut pour le moins surpris de voir ce sourire d'une tendresse presque surnaturelle se dessiner sur le visage aristocratique de la sorcière. Tout s'était déroulé selon ses plans et il avait même sous-estimé le feu qui semblait brûler sous la couche de glace qu'était la jeune Throckmorton. Il avait mené une bataille victorieuse et, contrairement à ses précédentes conquêtes, il savait qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir s'éloigner de lui. Son impétuosité et sa majesté devait rester dans son ombre. La force de la jeune femme semblait rejaillir sur lui lorsqu'il était en sa présence et il s'agissait là d'un sentiment enivrant qu'il ne souhaitait voir disparaître de si tôt surtout avec la vie qui l'attendrait une fois hors des mûrs de Poudlard.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de rejoindre nos salles respectives, finit par lâcher Lucius. Méropée ne répondit pas et acquiesça, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Le prince des verts saisit délicatement la main de la jeune fille et y déposa son habituel baiser avant de faire quelques pas à reculons et de tourner les talons définitivement.

La jeune Serdaigle resta droite, le regard au loin. Son esprit demeurait embué et elle ressentait une joie coupable. Elle était tombée dans le piège tendu par Malfoy et pire, elle semblait s'être éprise du jeune homme. Méropée se sentait presque idiote et avait le sentiment d'être dans la peau de ces jeunes fille qui ont le malheur de se trouver prises prisonnières des mailles du filet de Sirius Black.

Il la voulait elle et même si elle était consciente de demeurer la fille de l'ombre, cela lui était égale. Elle était née Throckmorton et il s'agissait sans doute d'un destin presque bien plus haut que ce à quoi elle pouvait réellement prétendre.

_**Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Croyez-moi, dépeindre les sentiments de Méropée, c'est comme résoudre un Ruk's Cube, quand on croit avoir un côté, on doit refaire tout les autres. J'espère que la scène du baiser n'est pas trop maladroite ou exagérée. Je suis loin d'être douée pour ça et c'est un exercice de style proche de l'arrachage de cheveux pour moi. De plus, je dois essayer de garder à l'esprit qu'elle n'a que 15 ans et pas 35 (ce qui est à peu près l'âge qu'elle a dans mon OS et donc quand elle a traversé mon imagination la première fois, idem pour Lucius) et ne pas la rendre hermétique à tout. Elle manque d'expérience et c'est quelque chose que même un QI de 180 ne peut acquérir par l'opération du Saint Esprit! **_

_**Je planche déjà sur le prochain chapitre où l'on retrouvera Rabastan dans toute sa splendeur.**_

_**En tout cas, un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu jusque là. J'espère sincèrement que l'histoire vous plaît et que je ne perds pas en crédibilité (parce que c'est coton aussi ça, je me rends compte que l'on tombe vite dans tous les panneaux).**_

_**A bientôt ...**_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 8. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pris tellement de temps à l'écrire mais je n'arrivais pas à l'amener correctement, sans compter le manque d'inspiration. J'espère soncèrement qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents :-).**

**Bonne lecture!**

Méropée marcha rapidement en direction de la serre où se déroulait le cours de Botanique. La jeune fille n'avait jamais aimé cette matière qu'elle trouvait totalement dénuée de noblesse sans compter que la seule perspective de manipuler des plantes sales et agressives la dégoutait franchement. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier ce baiser échangé avec Lucius et son esprit ne cessait de faire alterner la pauvre Throckmorton entre les sentiments d'euphorie et d'angoisse, s'en était à devenir folle. L'héritier des Malfoy était-il sincère? Même si il l'était, certaines de ses paroles rendaient Méropée mal à l'aise. «_J'ai l'habitude que l'on m'obéisse. Considère-toi, et surtout conduit-toi comme mienne». _Certes, la jeune Serdaigle se voyait proposer sur un plateau d'argent une ascension sociale qu'elle n'avait caressé que dans ses rêves les plus délirants. Mais à quel prix? L'obéissance? Cela n'était pas son fort, elle avait grandis avec une certaine liberté et elle avait rarement trouvé séduisante la perspective de se soumettre à qui que ce soit. Il s'agissait d'un dilemme compliqué. Soit elle acceptait les conditions de Malfoy, s'octroyant une place de choix socialement, soit elle se décidait à écouter sa fierté et à suivre ses principes et de fait, de lui claquer la porte au nez. Mais avait-elle réellement le choix? On ne disait pas non au prince des verts. Cela ne s'était jamais vu. De plus, elle ne pouvait ignorer le sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage lorsqu'elle repensait à sa rencontre matinale avec le Serpentard. Il avait éveillé en elle des sensations qu'elle n'espérait par ressentir un jour.

Méropée marchait si vite qu'elle se retrouva plus rapidement que prévu devant les portes vitrées de la Grande Serre de Poudlard. L'odeur nauséabonde des plantes commençait déjà à lui piquer le nez et elle ne pu réprimer une grimace. Elle était en retard et le professeur Curbeets était déjà en train d'énoncer le sujet d'étude du jour. La voix stridente de la vieille dame avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point. Méropée frappa et pénétra dans la salle de cours sans attendre la réponse de son professeur.

Magdalena Curbeets regarda Méropée avec étonnement. Ces petits yeux pétillants encadraient par de grosses lunettes vertes étudiaient la jeune fille avec attention. Malgré son retard qui aurait dû coûter quelques point à la maison de Rowena, elle sourit à son élève. Après tout, Méropée était une élève brillante et elle avait sûrement une très bonne explication pour justifier son retard.

«Je suis navrée professeur mais j'avais oublié mon livre dans mon dortoir» Mentit la Serdaigle de cinquième année. Elle qui n'oubliait jamais rien, et surtout pas un livre de cours n'éveilla pourtant aucun soupçon.

«Ce n'est rien Mademoiselle Throckmorton, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus. Prenez place à côté de Mademoiselle Coutlet et ouvrez votre manuel à la page 14.» Méropée s'exécuta et s'assit au premier rang, sur le même banc qu'Anne Marie. La jeune fille, SangPur et fille de l'ambassadeur de France auprès du Ministère, lui jeta un regard compatissant. Bien qu'elles partageait le même dortoir, les deux Serdaigle étaient pourtant très différentes. Anne Marie avait l'air perpétuellement mal à l'aise et semblait toujours parler pour faire un commentaire hors de propos. De part sa maison, la jeune Throckmorton avait, au début tout du moins, estimé qu'elle devait être intelligente et qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une preuve d'un manque d'assurance. Les années avaient révélés une jeune fille brillante mais totalement dépourvue de la moindre aptitude sociale. Elle semblait évoluer dans un monde bien à elle, faisant totalement abstraction de ce et ceux qui l'entouraient. De plus, Méropée avait rapidement compris qu'en plus de vivre sur une autre planète, la jeune fille grassouillette et peu gâtée par la nature était plutôt mauvaise langue, critiquant tout et tout le monde et ce, toujours hors contexte. Si vous parliez de Sirius Black, vous pouviez être certains que vous aviez droit à une litanie de critiques à l'encontre d'une inconnue de première année, à la stupéfaction générale.

L'élégante Serdaigle ouvrit son live de botanique et tâche de se concentrer au mieux mais l'image et les paroles de Lucius n'étaient jamais très loin. Méropée soupira avec la certitude que cette nouvelle année s'annonçait particulièrement difficile.

De l'autre côté du château, dans la salle de classe du professeur McLaggen, les Serpentard de septième année était en pleine étude du sortilège de disparition, où comment faire disparaitre sa maison d'un simple coup de baguette magique.

Lucius était assis entre Rodolphus et McNair et son silence doublé de son expression satisfaite ne tardèrent pas à éveiller les soupçons de l'ainé des Lestrange.

«Quoi? Par la barbe de Merlin! Soit tu lâches le morceau soit je révèle tes plans concernant la Serdaigle à Bellatrix» Lucius jeta un regard moqueur et supérieur à son amis.

«La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Rodolphus.» Il contempla un instant Lestrange qui tentait par tous les moyens de garder son calme et regarda avec amusement son parchemin exploser au lieu de disparaître. Contrairement à son frère Rabastan, la patience n'était pas son fort, il était impulsif et réfléchissait rarement avant d'agir surtout sous l'effet de la colère. Une impulsivité redoutable sur un terrain de Quidditch mais qui s'avérait souvent handicapante lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire jeu de finesse et de subtilité.

«Sache que je savoure mon triomphe.» Il sourit et d'un geste ample et aristocratique, il fit disparaitre la totalité des objets se trouvant sur leur rangé. McLaggen acquiesça, satisfait. De toutes façons, le professeur de Sortilège connaissait suffisamment la réputation des Malfoy pour éviter de s'en prendre au septième année, il tenait à garder sa place.

«Avec Throckmorton? Quoi, c'est officiel? tu as réussi à lui faire écarter les cuisses?» Rodolphus ricanait avec mépris, trop content de réussir à agacer l'aristocrate.

Lucius toisa un instant Lestrange, se demandant si il devait simplement rire de sa bêtise ou se contenter de lui jeter un sort puissant afin de lui apprendre à tenir sa langue une bonne fois pour toute.

«J'en ai fait ma propriété et pour les aspects triviaux, même si je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi, cela viendra en temps.» Lâcha le prince des verts et argents avec arrogance dans un murmure à peine distinct.

«Je vois Lucius, il faudra quand même m'expliquer comment tu comptes retenir la furie des soeurs Black.» Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel. Si ses fiançailles avec Narcissa Black était un contrat assurant prestige et prospérité aux Malfoy, l'omniprésence de la jeune blonde commençait à l'agacer au plus haut point. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne, et ce rapidement, comme toutes SangPur de haut rang, qu'elle aurait à partager son mari.

«Je te laisse le soin de gérer ce qui te sert de fiancée. En ce qui concerne Narcissa, ce ne sera pas un problème.» Rodolphus soupira et secoua la tête. Son ami était bien trop sûre de lui et il pressentait que cette histoire ne se finirait comme Malfoy semblait l'entendre. Face à eux, sur la tribune opposée à la leur, Bellatrix observait les deux hommes. Elle savait que Malfoy lui cachait quelque chose mais elle ne pouvait rien dire tant qu'il brandissait l'argument de la Cause. C'était leur destin, son destin, grâce au Maître des Ténèbres, elle avait enfin un but. Elle sortirait de Poudlard la tête haute, prête à se battre et à devenir quelqu'un dans un milieu dominé par la toute puissance masculine. Au fond, elle se fichait bien de savoir avec qui Lucius s'envoyait en l'air, sa soeur avait choisis d'être une épouse soumise, elle avait fait le choix de devenir une guerrière et la défense de son nom n'était souvent qu'un prétexte à la violence.

La journée défila à toute vitesse et Méropée s'apprêtait à entamer son dernier cours de la journée, son favoris, Arithmancie. La jeune fille était l'une des première à entrer dans l'antre d'Aristote Severe. Elle prit place au troisième rang. Elle n'aimait jamais être devant et encore moins au fond de la classe. Elle aimait l'anonymat du milieu car les élèves n'y sont jamais étiquetés. La salle se remplissait peu à peu et Méropée n'aspirait qu'à une chose, être seule. Les Maraudeurs firent une entrés tonitruante mais à son grand soulagement, Potter pris place aux côtés de Black dans le fond de la classe. Elle n'avait pas de peine à imaginer que cette matière qui demandait beaucoup de rigueur était loin d'être la favorite des Gryffondors. L'Arithmancie l'apaisait et elle ne pensait plus à Lucius, trop concentrée, prête à faire preuve de sa maîtrise dans ladite discipline.

La chaise à sa droite grinça sur le parquet de la salle de cours. Méropée leva les yeux, s'attendant à voir Liza mais à la place, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait en fait de Rabastan Lestrange. Il ne la regarda même pas et s'assit sans dire un mot. Elle ne pu ignorer le regard de satisfaction d'Alecto qui observait la scène. Sa cousine était sans nul doute en train de manigancer quelque chose et la jeune Serdaigle n'aimait pas du tout la perspective de se retrouver au centre des plans tordus des Serpentard. Peut-être que sa nouvelle relation avec le Prince des verts pourrait l'aider.

La présence du plus jeune des Lestrange la mettait mal à l'aise. Quelque chose chez lui la dérangeait et ce depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés sur la plateforme 9 3/4. Elle ne pouvait oublier le mépris et le dégoût qui avaient traversés ses prunelles sombres. Leur dernière confrontation lui avait laissé un goût amer et la réputation du garçon n'était pas à refaire. Séducteur invétéré, il brillait par son arrogance, sa froideur sa cruauté et son charisme. Il était certes moins beau qu'Evan Rosier ou Sirius Black mais il dégageait quelque chose de puissant, d'aristocratique et de masculin. Il était l'homme au milieu des adolescents. Toujours maître de lui, marchant la tête haute et imposant le respect là où il passait. Tout était sombre chez lui, sa peau légèrement hâlée, ses cheveux, son regard et surtout, son aura. Son frère était brutal, il était sadique et manipulateur. De plus Méropée savait que personne n'avait d'influence sur le Serpentard, pas même Lucius Malfoy et elle avait le sentiment d'être démunis face à lui. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'être assis à ses côtés. Pourtant, Méropée ne se laisserait pas impressionner, elle était plus intelligente que lui et elle ne le laisserait en aucun cas faire jeu de son ascendant sur elle.

La jeune Throckmorton porta toute son attention sur le cours, elle prit soigneusement ses notes et attendit l'énoncé du problème que la classe devrait résoudre durant la dernière demie-heure.

Rabastan observait Méropée avec attention. L'expression de son visage restait impassible pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer que quelque chose se tramait. Elle devait lutter pour garder toute sa composition. C'était une forme de torture qu'appréciait le plus jeune des Lestrange. L'exercice de Severe s'était avéré plutôt simple pour le Serpentard qui aimait cette matière qui flattait son esprit tordu et calculateur. Il étudiait la Serdaigle de cinquième année avec attention. Elle était concentrée et son diagramme ne présentait aucune erreur pour l'instant. Ses cheveux auburn masquait partiellement son visage mais le souvenir de son regard brûlant et intense était revenu le hanter plusieurs fois. Il observait sa plume glissait avec agilité sur le parchemin, tenu par sa main si frêle. Il observait sa posture droite et son port de tête fin et altier. Elle ne laissait rien transparaitre. Avait-elle peur? Etait-elle en colère? Il fixa un instant les Carrow qui se trouvaient deux rangés devant lui. Il avait beau chercher l'air de famille, il ne le voyait pas. Alecto peinait en Arithmancie et cela se devinait à mille lieux. Son corps grotesque était recroquevillé et tassé sur sa chaise Quant à son frère, il ressemblait à une colonne grecque brisée en son milieu. Ces deux-là le répugnaient et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter de passer un pacte avec ces deux renégats. Il se plaisait à penser qu'il s'agissait de la loyauté envers son frère adoré mais il y'avait autre chose. La hauteur du défi peut-être, la curiosité sans doute, l'ennuie très probablement.

Un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention. La jeune Serdaigle feuilletait son livre et il releva un geste qu'elle venait d'effectuer pour la deuxième fois depuis que le cours avait commencé. Elle inclina très légèrement sa tête sur la droite et de sa main droite, elle frotta le lobe de son oreille à deux reprises. C'était un geste discret, précis comme l'ensemble de ces habitudes que nous prenons dés la plus petite enfance et qui nous trahissent auprès des autres. Méropée s'interroge pensa le Serpentard, satisfait d'avoir enfin pu déceler l'ébauche d'une émotion, _elle doute._

«Mmmh, est-ce de l'hésitation que je distingue là?» Murmura-t-il d'une voix suave et dangereuse. La pointe de moquerie n'échappa pas à la jeune fille qui leva les sourcils essayant de paraître la plus arrogante possible. Le sourire narquois de Rabastan se marqua un peu plus et il s'adossa à son siège tout en fixant la jeune fille de son regard froid. La Serdaigle le toisa et le défia avec le plus d'aplomb possible.

«Tu souhaites peut-être me prodiguer tes lumières?» Il se pencha vers elle et dans un murmure, lui rétorqua avec acidité.

«L'excellence s'avère perfectible, c'est un spectacle trop plaisant.» Il avait utilisé sa parade contre elle. Elle sentit la colère monter. Elle ne s'emportait jamais et pourtant, il avait le don de lui donner envie de le gifler, de lui jeter un sort interdit afin de faire disparaître définitivement cette expression suffisante de son visage.

«Si je suis perfectible,Lestrange, tu dois l'être plus que moi car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'es pas assis dans un cours d'Arithmancie de septième année.» Il avait détesté sa réponse et encore plus la manière dont elle avait prononcé son nom. Elle replongea dans son livre comme si de rien n'était et Rabastan ne pouvait réprimer l'envie qu'il avait de la dompter. Personne à Poudlard n'avait le droit de l'humilier et surtout pas une Serdaigle de cinquième année. Il ne la séduirait pas comme il l'avait promis à Alecto à qui de toutes façons, il ne devait rien. Elle voulait voir Méropée humilier, soit, à lui de décider comment mais il se refusait à perdre son temps et jouer de ses charmes sur un être qu'il était à présent certain de détester.

Le professeur demanda aux élèves de déposer leurs parchemins sur son bureau avant de quitter la salle de cours. Rabastan d'exécuta sans demander son reste. La jeune Serdaigle resta assise un instant sans bouger, son coeur battait la chamade, elle ne pouvait ignorer que chacune des altercations avec Lestrange provoquait chez elle une forte montée d'adrénaline.


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Merci à Circée pour sa review :-) **_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai essayé d'y inclure un peu d'action mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu maladroit. Comme je suis en vacances, j'essaie d'écrire et d'avancer ma fic au maximum mais il est difficile de renouer avec un personnage que j'avais abandonné il y a quelques mois déjà. J'ai essayé de sortir de la compétition Rabastan/Lucius pour séduire Méropée. C'était trop cliché et cela me bloqué. J'ai essayé de trouver une parade mais je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est mieux. Je suis un peu amer quant à mes deux derniers chapitres... **_

_**En tout cas, je remercie tout ceux qui auront le courage de lire ma fiction et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est toujours agréable de recevoir un feedback.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous!**_

Trois semaines avaient passés depuis le baiser échangé avec Lucius. Depuis, Méropée avait rencontré le prince des verts à plusieurs reprises dans une salle de classe vide qui se trouvait dans les derniers étages de l'Aile Nord. La jeune fille attendait avec impatience ces rendez-vous dont elle n'avait connaissance qu'au dernier moment et ce par l'intermédiaire de Severus. Il se débrouillait toujours pour glisser discrètement un parchemin dans la poche de son uniforme lui signifiant que Malfoy souhaitait la voir. Elle ne pouvait dire non, ce n'était pas une règle officielle mais Méropée savait qu'implicitement, aucun refus de sa part ne serait toléré. A chaque fois qu'elle gravissait les marches de l'escalier de pierres, son coeur s'emballait et cette sensation dérangeante et désormais familière qui se logeait dans son esprit, cette impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Leurs rencontres se déroulaient toujours de la même manière, suivant une suite de rituels silencieux dictés par Malfoy. Il commençait par l'embrasser, il ne s'agissait plus des baisers délicieusement prévenants du début mais de baisers agressifs et conquérants. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il prenait possession d'elle et de son esprit. Ils échangeaient ensuite des banalités et la plupart du temps, Malfoy se contentait de mettre en avant sa supériorité dans tous les domaines. Sans avoir jamais mis un pied au Manoir Malfoy, Méropée était parfaitement capable de décrire une par une les salles les plus luxueuses de la demeure du SangPur. La jeune Throckmorton avait rapidement compris que le Serpentard était un être particulièrement imbu de lui-même et elle était désormais sa spectatrice silencieuse, sommée d'acquiescer à tout les dires de son... Quel était le terme déjà? Petit-ami? Elle savait que la réalité était beaucoup moins idyllique que dans ses songes. Elle était pour lui ce que le monde qualifiait usuellement de maîtresse. Tout le monde à Poudlard était au courant, cela va de soit mais il ne s'afficherait jamais en publique avec elle, _«dans l'ombre», _voilà la réponse qu'elle avait obtenu lorsqu'elle avait émis l'idée qu'il pourrait l'accompagner à la bibliothèque. L'élégante Serdaigle avait le sentiment de s'effacer et de perdre peu à peu son identité à chacune de leurs rencontres qui se ponctuait toujours de remarques, de critiques, à l'encontre de la jeune Serdaigle. Il imaginait devoir tout lui apprendre et elle savait qu'elle devait écouter à défaut d'obéir, pour l'instant. Paradoxalement, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer l'excitation qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle était amenée à le voir. Elle aimait leurs baisers, elle aimait ses caresses et la façon qu'il avait de la retenir dans ses bras, de l'emprisonner dans son étreinte. Il la dominait physiquement et d'une certaine façon elle aimait cela mais elle détestait cette volonté malsaine qu'il avait de vouloir à tout prix brider son esprit. Méropée devenait de plus en plus dépendante de cette sensualité nouvelle mais elle avait le sentiment de perdre peu à peu ce qui avait toujours était sa marque de fabrique, son esprit. Il était ironique de constater que c'est ce même esprit, que Lucius tentait par tous les moyens de contrôler, qui l'avait séduit quelques semaines auparavant.

Ce soir là, lorsque elle arriva à proximité du lieu de rendez-vous usuel, Méropée attendit un court instant avant de pénétrer dans la sombre salle de classe. Elle pris une longue inspiration, tentant de calmer son impatience et sa réticence. Elle enclencha la poignet et poussa la lourde porte dont le grincement ressemblait à une longue plainte qui résonnait dans le couloir vide. Lucius était assis sur l'un des pupitres, il jouait avec sa baguettes tout en la fixant avec gourmandise. Pourtant, contrairement à son habitude, Lucius ne bougea pas, contrairement à ce que laissait transparaître son regard, son visage était étonnement figé, mais il n'était en rien impassible, plutôt inquiet. La sorcière ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle et elle marcha lentement vers le Serpentard. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de ce dernier, il l'agrippa par la taille et l'attira contre lui avant de planter un baiser sur son front. La jeune Throckmorton n'avait plus de doute, Lucius était préoccupé et connaissant le jeune homme, ce n'était pas pour la rassurer. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et laissa courir ses mains le long des bras du Serpentard. Malfoy portait encore son équipement de quidditch dont il avait remonté les manches. C'est grâce à ce geste anodin qu'elle sentit la présence d'une aspérité sur son avant bras gauche. Méropée se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lucius et recula d'un pas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il la fixait, il l'observait, la laissant agir à sa guise. Elle fixa son attention sur son bras et s'aida de sa baguette afin de mieux y voir. L'impassible Méropée ne put réprimer un léger cri de stupeur en voyant la marque terrifiante qui était comme incrustée dans la chaire de son amant. Il s'agissait d'un tatouage hideux et terrifiant, un serpent enlaçant un crâne. La marque semblait défier la jeune Serdaigle, elle semblait la narguer. Elle savait ce que c'était, elle n'en avait jamais vraiment entendu parler mais elle savait instinctivement de quoi il s'agissait.

Lucius caressa la joue de la jeune fille et l'obligea à le regarder, ses prunelle d'aciers brillaient d'excitation et de curiosité mais son visage semblait toujours crispé.

«Tu sais ce que c'est Méropée? Sa voix était grave, se mariant parfaitement avec l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait ce soir dans leur lieu secret.

-Je doute que ce soit le symbole de ton équipe de Quidditch favorite. Lâcha froidement la sorcière. La plaisanterie de le jeune femme ne sembla pas plaire au Serpentard qui saisit violemment la mâchoire de la Serdaigle entre ses doigts l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder et à se soumettre.

-Tait-toi! Je ne te permets pas de faire de l'humour avec la Cause, Méropée. Siffla le serpent. Ce que tu vois là est la marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres et tu lui dois le respect. La jeune SangPur n'aimait pas l'emphase avec laquelle Malfoy parlait de «son maître», elle n'aimait pas non plus le fait qu'il l'obligeait à respecter quelqu'un dont la cause lui semblait particulièrement abstraite. Elle ne répondit pas, elle resta impassible, le fixant froidement. Son estomac se tordait de craintes et de colère. La poigne de Lucius était douloureuse et la situation était inquiétante et elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle devait patienter et attendre la suite des évènements.

Le Prince des Verts lâcha Méropée avant de se lever et de faire quelque pas.

-Ce dont je vais te parler doit rester entre nous, je te fais confiance et je crois que tu peux m'être utile. Il parlait sans la regarder, il était nerveux et agité. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle le fixait d'un regard qui transpirait la confusion, elle pressentait que les révélations du jeune héritier n'auguraient rien de bon et malgré son stoïcisme légendaire, elle aspirait volontier à détaler comme une Pouffesouffle.

-Je ne dirais rien, Lucius. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. Méropée parlait d'une voix douce et calme, elle essayait d'être la plus apaisante possible. Il lui fit finalement face et la toisa un instant, il n'avait guère besoin de parler, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

-J'imagine que tu as eu vent des agissement d'un Lord Noir très puissant. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question mais la jeune femme hocha très légèrement la tête. Le Maître défend une Cause noble, une Cause qu'aucun SangPur digne de ce nom ne peut ignorer et cette marque prouve ma soumission et ma loyauté à celui qui fera de nouveau régner l'ordre. Lucius Malfoy parlait avec énergie, avec passion et cela effrayait Méropée qui n'imaginait pas le Serpentard de septième année se soumettre.

-Qu'est ce que cette Cause exactement, Lucius? Elle essayait de le tromper en semblant être la plus naïve possible, cherchant ainsi à dissimuler ses réticences face aux propos de Malfoy.

-Tu ne lis pas les journaux! Le Maître veut débarraser le monde sorcier de toute la vermine à qui Dumbledore et ses paires ont ouvert les bras.

-Et tu fais donc partie d'une sorte organisation? La question semblait stupide mais Méropée avait peur de comprendre où cette discussion était en train de les mener. Malfoy laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur et secoua la tête.

-Une organisation... C'est bien plus que cela, c'est un destin. Je fais partie de ceux qui aident le Maître à accomplir sa vision, il est l'élu Méropée, celui qui aidera nos familles à retrouver notre place dans la société. La Serdaigle détailla le jeune homme, elle était horrifiée et n'avais plus du tout l'impression de parler à l'héritier des Malfoy mais à pantin fanatique.

-Donc, tu sers les intérêts d'un sorcier qui souhaite prendre le pouvoir sur notre monde et ce, en massacrant la moitié de sa population. La jeune Throckmorton peinait à garder son calme face aux argumentations de Malfoy en faveur du Lord Noir. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les sorciers nés moldus et oui, en tant que SangPur elle se considérait comme au-dessus, c'était un fait. Cependant, elle n'était certainement pas en faveur du massacre d'innocents au profit d'un homme avide de pouvoir. Cela ne pouvait pas fonctionner, c'était simplement illogique. Comment Lucius Malfoy pouvait-il se _soumettre, _lui qui avait déjà tout?

-Je t'interdis de parler comme cela! Cracha Lucius

-Lucius, je suis navrée mais je ne comprends pas comment un jeune homme de 17 ans et de ta condition de surcroit peut accepter de se plier aux volontés d'un seul sorcier. Pour toute réponse, la jeune Serdaigle vit la lourde main de Malfoy s'abattre sur son visage. La chevalière du Serpantard sembla lui fendre l'aile du nez. Elle sentit le sang couler le long de ses lèvre et un hématome ne tarderait pas à se former sur sa joue.

-Tu n'es rien Méropée! Tu n'es rien sans moi et je t'interdit de mettre en doute la toute puissance du Maître. Tu es une jeune fille intelligente, c'est ton seul atout et il est dans ton intérêt d'apprendre à aimer la Cause et à la défendre. Elle baissa les yeux et acquiesça. Quoiqu'elle dise, elle ne ferait qu'attiser la colère de son amant. Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa sa joue meurtrit avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

-Je n'aime pas te traiter ainsi Méropée, mais si tu veux faire partie de l'élite, tu dois apprendre. J'ai par ailleurs parler à père de la remarquable jeune femme que j'ai rencontré et il serait ravis de te rencontrer durant les fêtes de Noël. Ce n'est que dans quelques mois mais je tenais simplement à te montrer que j'oeuvre déjà dans ton intérêt. Lucius se saisit de la main délicate de Méropée et l'embrassa longuement avant de la laisser seule face à son humiliation.

Méropée s'adossa contre le mur et elle se mit à pleurer, terrifiée. Elle était effrayée par la violence de Malfoy, lui qui apparaissait si galant et si prévenant était devenu dominant et intransigeant. Elle n'aspirait pas à cela. Elle se retrouvait désemparée face à la situation, ne sachant pas que faire. Elle n'était plus certaine de vouloir gravir les échelons de la société si c'était à ce prix, le jeu en valait-il vraiment la chandelle? La passion de Lucius pour ce Mage noir l'avait particulièrement surprise et elle était prise de court. Elle avait eu le sentiment de faire face à un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et elle ne doutait plus désormais qu'il soit prêt à tuer pour servir sa Cause. Mais était-il déjà trop tard? Avait-elle encore le choix? Elle se sentait pieds et poings liés. Lucius savait qu'elle ne le quitterait pas... Et pourtant, elle ne souhaitait que cela à cet instant précis. Elle ne voulait plus être dans l'ombre du prince des verts et peut-être que la pauvreté valait mieux qu'une vie de terreur et de soumission. Elle savait aussi que son oncle ne lui donnerait pas le choix, qu'il l'obligerait à rencontrer Abraxas Malfoy et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de pénétrer dans la fosse aux serpents sans anti-venin, elle était à la merci du Serpentard. Elle était trop choquée pour trouver une solution mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas dans sa nature d'obéir, Lucius Malfoy ou pas.

Il était tard lorsque Méropée se décida à rejoindre la salle commune des Serdaigle. Le château était pratiquement désert et elle espérait de tout coeur ne pas se faire prendre ce qui aurait franchement était la cerise sur le gâteau d'une soirée déjà catastrophique. Alors qu'elle s'approchait finalement de l'antre de sa maison, elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un marchait derrière elle. Elle se retourna mais ne vit personne. Elle scruta le couloir, prenant soin de trop l'éclairer avec sa baguette mais il n'y avait personne. Elle n'eut pas le temps de refaire un pas qu'elle entra en collision avec quelqu'un.

-Lestrange! Par la barbe de Merlin peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu me suis! Il resta silencieux et se contenter d'afficher son usuel sourire narquois. Méropée leva un sourcil aristocratique et reprit son chemin mais le Serpentard semblait avoir d'autres plans et il la saisit violemment par le bras l'approchant plus près de lui afin de pouvoir l'examiner.

-Qui t'a fait cela? Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre, quasi conversationnel en désignant son visage. La jeune fille resta impassible et froide, la curiosité mal placée de Rabastan Lestrange l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose à cet instant précis.

-Bien que je sois certaine que cela t'inquiète au plus haut point, j'aimerais regagner ma salle commune avant le couvre-feu. Lestrange ne bougea pas, ses yeux sombres la détaillant avec soin.

-Nous sommes déjà en plein couvre-feu. L'informa-t-il. Mais tu as raison sur un point, je me fiche pas mal de savoir qui t'a certainement justement corrigé et je serais prêt à le féliciter. Il lâcha le bras de Méropée et la fixa encore un instant. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il la poussa légèrement afin qu'elle libère le passage et continua son chemin face à une jeune Serdaigle qui semblait comprendre de moins en moins la gent masculine de la maison de Salazar.

Rabastan n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre qui avait marqué ainsi la jeune Méropée, _marquer_ était le terme pensa-t-il. Le jeune Lestrange n'était pas en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être violent mais il utilisait plus la violence psychologique que physique et de surcroit avec une femme. A moins bien sûre que... La pensée effleura un instant l'esprit du jeune homme mais il pouvait difficilement y croire. Le seul sujet qui pouvait effectivement faire sortir le grand Lucius Malfoy de ses gonds était ce Mage Noir. Hors il ne la fréquentait pas depuis suffisamment de temps pour rompre ainsi son voeu de silence à moins bien sûre que Lucius veuille la recruter mais l'instinct de Rabastan ne le trompait pas et il n'imaginait pas la Serdaigle tomber dans le panneau. En même temps, la jeune femme n'avait pas sa langue dans la poche et elle avait dû remettre en cause la légitimité de ce sorcier dont son frère ne cessait de louer la toute puissance. Il ne pu réprimer un sourire en pensant à Méropée et à la manière dont elle avait dû contrebalancer les arguments de Malfoy, si tant est qu'il lui ait bien parlé de ce Lord Noir mais c'était la seule explication plausible. La jeune femme était acharnée et elle n'était pas en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire démonstration de son esprit. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle, elle était assez intelligente pour se défendre et il devait admettre qu'il appréciait le fait que Malfoy se chargeait de mater un peu Throckmorton. Cependant, si Mafloy l'estimait digne de confiance au point de lui parler de la Cause, Rabastan pourrait aisément se servir d'elle à son tour se débarrasser ainsi des Carrow qu'il n'utilisait que pour avoir des informations sur les agissements de l'organisation secrète de ce Voldemort. Après tout, Méropéee valait toujours mieux qu'Alecto et Amycus. Mais était-il suffisamment doué pour réussir à s'attirer la confiance de la jeune femme ou fallait-il la laisser toucher le fond avec Lucius avant de venir lui sortir la tête de l'eau? De plus, cela l'obligerait à ne plus l'humilier publiquement comme il se l'était promis. Décidément, rien n'était jamais simple lorsqu'il s'agissait de Méropée Thockmorton.

La gracieuse sorcière s'allongea sur son lit, fermant les yeux un court instant afin de savourer le calme du dortoir. _Trop calme justement _pensa-t-elle. Elle se redressa et constata que la plupart des lits étaient vides et ses trois comparses de chambrées n'étaient pas du genre à se promener dans Poudlard une fois la nuit tombée. La jeune femme se redressa et se dirigea vers la salle de bains qui était, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, le refuge des Serdaigle de cinquième année en détresse. En poussant la porte qui séparait le dortoir à la salle de bains, elle vit Liza assise au sol, la tête dans les mains, encadrée par Juliette et plus étonnement par Anne Marie. Méropée observa la scène un instant et c'est la jeune Goury qui brisa le silence de sa voix cassée.

«Tu vas certainement me dire que j'aurais dû être moins stupide. Cracha-t-elle avec fureur.

-C'est sans doute ce que j'aurais dit sit toutefois je savais de quoi tu me parles. Lâcha Méropée froidement. Elle avait eu sa dose d'ennuies pour la soirée et elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les incartades sentimentales de Liza. Juliette fixa Méropée, ne cachant pas sa surprise en voyant le visage tuméfiée de la jeune SangPur.

-Que t'est-il arrivé? Demanda-t-elle

-C'est moi qui ai posé cette question la première, et je m'adressais à Liza. Répondit Méropée sans se démonter. Liza tenta d'essuyer ses larmes du revers de sa main et hoqueta un peu, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration.

-Rabastan Lestrange. Murmura-t-elle. Méropée ne fut qu'à moitié surprise et cela expliquait parfaitement ce que faisait le jeune Serpentard à rôder près de la tour des Serdaigle.

-Et qu'a-il-fait exactement? Demanda Méropée doucement. Quelques semaines auparavant, elle aurait été froide et elle aurait rétorqué à Liza qu'une sorcière née moldue n'a aucune chance avec un SangPur et qu'elle avait joué avec le feu. Mais ce soir, elle comprenait et elle compatissait.

-Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre dans la salle sur demande après le diner. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que l'on flirtait ensemble. J'y suis allé et... Enfin, on a... Liza se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

-Ils ont couché ensemble puis il l'a raccompagné jusqu'à la tour. Lorsqu'elle lui a demandé si ils se reverraient, il lui a dit que non mais qu'elle n'avait pas été trop lamentable pour une sang de bourbe. Expliqua Juliette. Méropée hocha la tête avant de s'approcher lentement du groupe de Serdaigle. Elle s'accroupit face à Liza et posa sa main sur son genou

Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas la première. Murmura Méropée.

-C'était ma première fois. Cracha Liza qui faisait preuve d'une agressivité dont elle était peu coutumière.


End file.
